Shinigami of the Underworld
by dragonupgost
Summary: Ichigo will either save or destroy the world with the powers of the true God of death Hades. Ichigo x who ever the hell i want
1. Chapter 1

They say the Gods of Olympus stayed immortal because of the humans love for them. They ruled over the earth with both love and judgment but one by one they faded away into nothing. All accept for one who did not thrive on their love but on their fear. He was Hades the God of death but even he too now was dying ever so slowly. He searched the world over to find someone worthy enough to take his place as the essence of death and soon enough he found one. It was in the form of a small Japanese baby that had just been born into the world. He was strong and in time could be stronger than even himself but for now this boy would need protecting. No other mortal could see him now because of how week he had become but that was preferable at the moment.

"Be strong my child for you are destined for greatness." spoke Hades turning into black mist before fading into the boy. This boy still young and fragile would become strong and fierce a never ending tide of death and darkness. Just as the sisters of fate had said to him so long ago.

"_In a time long after the God of Olympus are gone a body will be born. This boy will have the power of death and will stop or become a great evil._" these were the words of the sisters of fate and now Hades knew that this boy he now rested in was that child. The time of Olympus was gone and it was now time of the Shinigami.

(Ichigo four years old)

"Oh come on Ichigo it could be fun you never know unless you try." said Masaki Kurosaki Ichigo Kurosaki's mother. Ichigo grew up a shy boy but whenever his mother was around he always seemed to act tough and try to empress her which always made her laugh. She had even called him her little hero when he saved her from the guardian hose that he thought was a snake trying to sneak up on her.

"But mom if I'm here then who will protect you?" asked Ichigo looking up at his mother who just smiled at him before ruffling his hair with her right hand.

"How about this if you give this a try then I promise to spend the entire day with you any time you want." she said knowing she had won when his eyes lit up.

"Ok mom you have a deal now let's go!" yelled Ichigo pumping his fist into the air followed by a smiling Masaki both of which never noticed a man standing on top of a faraway building looking at them with warmth in his eyes.

As the day went by he had made a new friend just not in the way Masaki thought he would. He had fought a young girl around his age named Tatsuki Arisawa and had lost every single time. However instead of crying about it Ichigo got up every single time determined to show Masaki he would never give up. In the end Tatsuki had offered to be Ichigo's friend and it was for that reason Ichigo decided to take Karate so he could protect both Masaki and Tatsuki.

Days passed and before long Tatsuki and Ichigo were hanging out every day playing and Tatsuki helping Ichigo train. Finally on a rainy day Ichigo and Masaki were walking home after Ichigo's day of training. Ichigo walked along smiling as he held his mother's hand talking about how he was getting stronger and swore to never let anything happen to her. The same promise he made to his two sisters Karin and Yuzu.

"Well my little hero I will hold you to that promise. Now lets get home your father is waiting and there is no time to lose." said Masaki running along with Ichigo through the rain along the Kurakara river towards what looked to be a small girl about to jump into the river. Ichigo saw this and took off towards the girl determined to save her but Masaki saw something else. Masaki saw the monster in human skin about to consume her son so she did the one thing she knew she could do. She threw herself on Ichigo about to sacrifice her life for his but the pain never came.

When she looked up she saw the Hollow's claws inches from her face but there was now a hole through it's mask and a man in a long black coat holding a sword in his right hand.

'No it can't be him he is dead.' thought Masaki and a moment later the man was gone as if he had never been there in the first place. Moments late the Hollow also faded away wiped from existence.

"M-mommy what happened?" asked Ichigo sitting up only to be pulled into a warm embrace my Masaki a split second later.

"Nothing Ichigo nothing happened." whispered Masaki thanking that man for giving her the chance to stay with her son. Neither Ichigo or Masaki noticed a small glow around Ichigo while his eyes became yellow like that of a Hollow.

Years and years passed and Ichigo was finally in high school. Over the years Ichigo had made two new friends by the names of Yasutora Sado (Chad) and Orihime Inoue. He had met them at two different times but no matter how they met they were now all best friends. He still trained at the dojo with Tatsuki even though he graduated about a year before her which he teased her about every once and a while. Now the four of them were finally in high school walking to their main class.

Ichigo had grown from his nine year old form into the almost man he was now. Ichigo's hair was still orange like his mothers but he had let it grow out slightly longer than normal so it went down to his low neck and some of it covered his left eye. Ichigo was now a solid 5'9 and was dressed in the school's uniform making him eye candy for most of the girls there only to receive glares from Tatsuki and Orihime.

As Ichigo walked he played with something in his right hand before stuffing it into his backpack and pulled out a red book with the title "LOVELESS" on the cover and began reading. Being around his mother made him a very calm person considering the she pounded manners into his head with a brick when he was growing up. This caused most people to just ignore him instead of making fun of him if they couldn't even get a reaction out of him.

"Oi Ichigo don't you ever get tired of that book?" asked Tatsuki while Ichigo glance over at her smiling slightly.

"Well Tatsuki how about a deal eh? I will stop reading this book when you stop Karate." offered Ichigo only to duck under a roundhouse kick from Tatsuki all while reading his book.

"BAKA!" yelled Tatsuki only to be ignored by Ichigo which only seemed to further anger the deadly woman.

"Hm I wonder what that book is about? Maybe it is an action adventure with a knight in shining armor slaying and evil dragon. Or a science fiction when aliens trying to take over the world by making themselves look like woman to make little alien babies to slowly kill off the human race! OR could he be reading about a romantic couple making sweat love to one another in the moonlight." said Orihime blushing extremely at that last one while the three teens just stared at her like she had three heads and a tail.

"Orihime you should run." said Chad taking a single step back.

"Why?" asked Orihime never noticing a very red Tatsuki sneaking up behind her.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Tatsuki whacking Orihime on the back of her head making the pore strange girl cry anime tears.

"Calm down Tatsuki and Orihime if you want to know what my book is about I will buy you a copy." said Ichigo now walking ahead of the rest of them.

High school for them seemed to just fly by right before their eyes and before they knew it they were in their junior year. Not much had changed about the four of them except that all of them got slightly taller and Ichigo now had a single earing in his right ear in the shape of a cross.

"Well see your guys tomorrow." said Ichigo as they all went their separate ways home. As Ichigo walked down the street he saw some punks knock down a flower vase on the side of the road. Not only that but the vase was for a little girl that had died on that street a few years ago. Ichigo waited calmly for the boys to pass before walking over to clean up the vase.

"Thank you mister they always do that every time my mommy puts a new one there." said a little girl with what looked to be a chain coming out of where her heart should be. Well what was left of the chain because there was only one link left.

"Yea don't worry I'll replace them tomorrow so your mom doesn't have to. After all I wouldn't want my mom to always have to by new things because others keep breaking them." said Ichigo smiling at the girl who gave him a hug.

"Thank you mister I think I am able to move on now." said the little girl as she began to glow white before she faded away. Ichigo began walking away only to stop when a monster with a white mask appeared. The monster let out a menacing roar shattering the glass on several surrounding buildings before it charged at Ichigo. However the moment it got within five feet it suddenly froze before raising its clawed hand to its mask shoving its hand into its own head.

The beast killed itself for one reason and one reason only. The look in this humans eye was that of a beast scratching at the surface. Its death would be more merciful that whatever this _thing _would do to it.

"Well that was interesting." Ichigo said to himself before continuing his way home. Ichigo smiled when he saw a girl in black robes following him from the rooftops with a sword strapped to her waist. Finally getting home Ichigo was greeted by the sight of his mother and youngest sister in the kitchen cooking just like they always do.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!" came the yell of his father Isshin as the older man came flying at his son only for Ichigo to duck making his dad slam into a wall.

"Hey dad." Ichigo said casually not even glancing as the older man twitched on the ground.

"I have taught you well my son."

"Welcome back Ichigo how was school?" asked Masaki smiling up at her son who was now much taller than her.

"Boring they taught nothing I didn't already know. How was your day mom?" asked Ichigo taking an apple before sitting down at the table.

"Well Yuzu had a fun day at school and I stayed home to take care of my child husband." said Masaki while Isshin began crying anime tears saying how everyone has turned against him.

"Well I will be up in my room if anyone needs me." said Ichigo walking up to his room taking the apple with him. Hours passed until it was finally night and Ichigo was relaxing on his bed reading his infamous book. Suddenly that same woman that was following him from earlier that day fazed through his bedroom gracefully landing next to his bed.

"Hm that strange energy is around here somewhere." said the woman looking around the room until her eyes fell on Ichigo who was now staring directly at her. Rukia looked behind her to see if there was anyone else in the room and found no one.

"You know it's not polite to come into someone's room uninvited." said Ichigo causing the woman's eye to twitch slightly before she realized that he could really see her.

"How are you able to see me?" asked the woman only to be flicked in the forehead by Ichigo.

"It is also polite to introduce yourself to someone who you are talking to." said Ichigo only to further anger the tiny girl even more.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki third seat of squad thirteen and a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." said the now named Rukia with pride in her voice.

"Nice to meet you Rukia Kuchiki I am Ichigo Kurosaki and I would love to answer any questions you may have." said Ichigo pulling out the chair from his desk letting her sit on his bed while he sat on the chair.

"Tell me how you are able to see me." said Rukia once again.

"I don't know but I have been able to see the dead for as long as I can remember. To be honest you are the first Shinigami I have ever seen besides those strange monsters that always appear around me." said Ichigo said causing Rukia's eyes no widen slightly at the fact that he was still alive after having even one encounter with a Hollow.

"How did you survive an encounter with multiple Hollows?" asked Rukia while Ichigo chuckled slightly.

"Well whenever they get within a few feet from me they always seem to kill themselves for some reason. Maybe you can tell me why Rukia." Ichigo said but the way her name flowed out of his mouth seemed to make her cheeks redden slightly.

"Well now that I know what that energy is I have to report back to my Captain to see what will be done with you." said Rukia standing up only for her to suddenly loose her breath when she saw his eyes almost glow and with the Hollow like color to them she felt like she was in front of a Hollow at this very moment.

"Why don't you wait a few days to get to know me before reporting that way you can add as much detail in your report as possible." subjected Ichigo but to Rukia it was as if his word echoed through her entire soul.

"U-um sure that's a good idea." said Rukia trying to regain her composure.

"Well I hope you have some place to stay tonight because my parents walking in on me with a girl will not end well." said Ichigo as Rukia gained a sly grin.

"Why do you have a lot of girls over? Are you a pervert?" asked Rukia only to get a similar grin from Ichigo that sent a slight shiver up her spine.

"No because if they do my father will want to know when you are going to give him grandchildren and my mother will have a "Talk" with you about proper protection." said Ichigo while Rukia went beat red in less than a second.

"W-well don't worry I should have a place to stay." said Rukia slowly backing towards the window only for Ichigo to walk up to her, take her hand, and kiss the back of it gently.

"Then until we see each other again Ms. Kuchiki."

new story idea review if you like it and if you don't review any way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's slowly opened to the sight of his mother standing over him smiling and that could only mean one thing. He had overslept and was late for school.

"Sorry mom I was up late working so I will pick up the girls after school for you." said Ichigo avoiding the wrath of his mother something he has mastered over the years.

"Well that wasn't why I was up here but since you offered you can pick them up." Masaki said giving Ichigo and eye smile while Ichigo's eye twitched slightly.

"Well then what's up?" asked Ichigo sitting up and climbing out of his bed.

"We will be having a guest for the next few weeks. A friend of ours needs us to watch his sisters daughter." said Masaki while Ichigo sighed and began to put on his school uniform while his mother faced the other direction.

"Well alright but where will she sleep because we don't have a guest room?" asked Ichigo while Masaki patted him on his shoulder chuckling.

"Why in your room of course and since you are a gentleman I know you wont do anything." said Masaki as she and Ichigo began to walk down the stairs and to the front door.

"Alright I will get my room ready when I get back from school." said Ichigo as he began to jog down the street slightly late meeting up with Tatsuki.

(At Kurakara High school)

Once arriving at greeting the rest of his friends Ichigo calmly sat down at his desk only for the Shinigami from before to walk up to him dressed in his school's uniform.

"Hello my name is Rukia Kuchiki it is nice to meet you." said Rukia in an overly cheerful attitude while holding out her hand.

"It is nice to meet you Rukia my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." responded Ichigo chuckling to himself at her little act that everyone was buying. So after their second meeting school resumed until school was finally over and as soon as the bell rang Rukia almost dragged Ichigo out of the school.

"So have you found a place to stay yet?" asked Ichigo while a tint on pink came across her pale skin.

"Well you see I will kind of be staying at your house for the next few weeks." said Rukia while Ichigo paused for a moment then just shrug his shoulders.

"Well you won't find any better way to get information for your report and I will get to learn more about where you come from." said Ichigo and a few moments later Rukia's cellphone began to ring.

"There is a Hollow nearby that needs to be dealt with so I will meet you back at your house." said Rukia putting away her cell phone.

"Where is the Hollow located anyway?" asked Ichigo just before Rukia began to run off.

"By some other school it seems." said Rukia just before she rounded a corner and was gone.

'Damn Karin and Yuzu's school is that way.' thought Ichigo as he also began to run towards their school but he never noticed black energy gather under his feet until he was about thirty feet in the air. Suddenly Ichigo grinned before he began to force more energy into his feet and he soon found himself jumping from houses and poles until he reached his sisters school. Everything was calm for a moment until a roar echoed a few yards away from him. When he turned he saw Rukia fighting the Hollow now back in her Shinigami robes.

'This Hollow seems insanely stronger than the last one and by the looks of it the hollow isn't just throwing random swings.

"**Damn it you stupid Shinigami hold still!**" roared the Hollow before a red ball of energy formed in it's mouth.

'Shit that's a cero so that could only mean one thing!' thought Rukia just before the cero was unleashed right at her. Rukia closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come but after a minute she still felt nothing and opened her eyes.

"I thought you said you were strong Rukia?" asked Ichigo now standing in front of her holding the cero back with his right hand while his left was in his pocket. Rukia's eyes widened at seeing Ichigo hold back such a powerful attack with his bare hand but while this was happening Ichigo's mind wondered back a few years to his first encounter with a Hollow.

(flashback four years)

_He had to save them no matter what. This monster had destroyed his home and was now holding both his sisters. His mother and father lay knocked out on the ground leaving only him against whatever the hell was In front of him. The only though that went through his mind is the want to kill this thing. To wipe it from existence and that is when it happened. Black mist began to form around him until it lunged at the monster and seemed to rip it limb from limb in only a matter of second._

"_**You are not yet ready to use my power boy but when you are all of the dead will bow at your feet.**__" came a raspy voice from inside of Ichigo's head and that was the last thing he remembered before passing out._

(End flashback)

Ichigo grinned slightly.

'I guess I am ready to use that man's power now' thought Ichigo and with a flick of his wrist the cero was gone.

"**Impossible no meager human would be able to stop my cero let alone the cero of an Adjuchas!**" yelled the Hollow in defiance of what it's very eyes told it.

"Your soul cries out to me Hollow. Your soul now belongs to me so become a part of me." said Ichigo as his eyes began to glow slightly while Rukia's and the Hollows eyes widened in shock. The mist around Ichigo shot at the hollow entering it's body partly before become pitch black chains. Ichigo grabbed the chains with his right hand and with a slight pull the hollow turned dark purple before flowing into Ichigo. What surprised Rukia even more was the fact that in the Hollows place looked to be the original soul before it became a Hollow.

"What the hell are you?" asked Rukia while the black mist faded along with the chains and a smiling Ichigo turned to face her.

"No clue but you might want to do whatever it is you do to that guy over there." said Ichigo pointing to the normal soul who was just looking around to see what happened. After preforming a Konso which Rukia explained was the only way for a normal soul to go to the Soul Society she began asking him question after question and by the time they picked up his sisters and got back home Ichigo's eye was visibly twitching.

"Ok ok ok ok enough questions for now please. I feel like my ears are going to fall off." said Ichigo finally getting the small Shinigami to shut up. When they got inside the house Ichigo found Isshin and Masaki waiting by the door looking as if they were about to go somewhere.

"Ichigo your father and I are going to take your sisters out to dinner so we will leave you to get Rukia settled in." said Masaki as she motioned Karin and Yuzu over to their car with Isshin following close behind.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do son." said Isshin giving Ichigo a grin only for Masaki to grab his ear and drag him into the car before they drove away.

"Now I see what you mean about your father." said Rukia before they both walked inside closing the door behind them.

"Well they said you would be staying in my room so you can have the bed and I will take the floor." said Ichigo as Rukia scanned every part of the house memorizing it for further use. Once up in his room Rukia laid down on Ichigo's bed while putting her bag next to it.

"Well I see you are comfy." said Ichigo smiling down at her while she smiled back. There was just something about Ichigo that made her relax around him. Despite her cold attitude when they had first met her he seemed to be able to just destroy her cold attitude.

"Yea but I'm still surprised on how well you are taking all of this and how you are able to consume Hollows and leave behind the original soul." said Rukia while Ichigo just grinned.

"Well my mom always said I would do great things someday who would have thought it would be helping already dead people stop becoming monsters." said Ichigo while Rukia just sighed.

"Most likely no one would have thought that and Ichigo I have a proposition for you." said Rukia while Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um sure why not I'm all ears." said Ichigo sitting down next to Rukia while she just stared into his yellow eyes as if trying to determine something.

"I would like your help with my Shinigami duties mainly the Hollow part. Since you can apparently destroy the Hollow portion and leave the original I was thinking you would do that while I deal with the soul." explained Rukia while Ichigo just sat there for a moment thinking about what he would do with his new power after all he knew what his mother would say.

'Ichigo Kurosaki you will help these pore souls or _else_!' Ichigo chuckled slightly at his interpretation of his mother before grinning at Rukia.

"Alright Rukia I will help you but in exchange I will need your help to learn more about my powers." said Ichigo while manifesting some mist around his hand that then formed a black chain.

'I am going to get in sooo much trouble for involving a human.' thought Rukia trying to hide her nervousness from Ichigo with a bright smile.

(One month later Ichigo's room)

Ichigo sat at his desk recalling everything he had been through in the past month and if he were honest with himself he had grown much stronger. He helped Rukia with Hollow after Hollow all the way up until Uryu thought it would be a good idea to release something called Hollow bate that brought hundred upon hundreds of Hollows to Kurakara. That was the day Ichigo's power truly expanded to the point that he was forced out of his own body. After literally draining every Hollow in the city Ichigo socked Uryu in the face and told him to get the stick out of his ass and get over the fact that there was a Shinigami in Kurakara.

Now Ichigo sat in his room waiting for Rukia to get word back from whoever the hell gave her orders. He had to admit he wondered what they planned on doing with him but if it harmful he would not go down without a fight after all if there was one thing his parent pounded into his head it was not to go down without a fight.

"Oi Ichigo get up I just got word that they are sending two people to escort us to Soul Society. Apparently the Head Captain himself wants to talk with you." said Rukia walking into his room already in her Shinigami form while Ichigo raised his power just enough to eject himself from his body. When he had first done this he had been surprised to find himself wearing solid black Greek armor from ancient times with hundreds of skulls carved into the chest plate and a long black open cloak that seemed to move as if it was alive.

"Well this should be fun." said Ichigo before they both jumped out the window while his body turned into ash and blew away as if it was never there.

Ichigo and Rukia were now both flying through the air at incredible speeds making their way towards the edge of town and their meeting point. As Ichigo flew through the air a piece of his cloak ripped off and began to flow away in the wind only to suddenly transform into a strange undead looking human with bat wing. The strange creature then flew off into the night following the hidden orders of it's master.

"Well this should be the place so now all we have to do is wait." said Rukia leaning up against a tree while Ichigo formed a black chain and began messing with it to pass the time. For thirty minutes they were there waiting for the two new Shinigami and by now Ichigo was growing rather irritated at their lateness.

"Calm yourself Ichigo everything will be fine." said Rukia while Ichigo just sighed. In only a month and she was able to see through him.

"I don't like it when people are late it is very rude." said Ichigo and moments later a strange looking Japanese gate opened seemingly out of thin air. Once the gate was fully open Ichigo spotted two figures slowly walking towards them.

The first was a man about the same height as Ichigo himself. The man had slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he kept up in what looked to be intricate white headpieces. He wore a black Shihakusho with a beautiful white scarf and a Zanpakuto strapped to his waist by a white obi sash.

The second man to walk through the gate was slightly taller than Ichigo standing at 6'2. He had long red hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, with brown eyes and a white bandana covering his forehead an eyebrows. He wore the same kind of Shihakusho as the other man and also had his Zanpakuto tied to his waist with a white obi.

"Byakuya? Renji?" asked Rukia as her eyes widened at the sight of the last two people she would expect they would send.

"Third seat Rukia Kuchiki is this the human your reports described?" asked Byakuya as his ice like eyes connected with Ichigo's own icy orbs.

"Yes this is Ichigo Kurosaki the human that my report described." confirmed Rukia with her eyes suddenly going cold and her voice lacking emotion. However that soon changed when Renji lunged at Ichigo drawing his blade but was met by black chains blocking his strike.

"Renji!" yelled Rukia about to intervene when she was stopped suddenly by Byakuya.

"The Head Captain wanted us to test his strength and abilities to see if he was worth investigating." explained Byakuya while Renji continued to attack Ichigo but each and every time he was blacked by Ichigo's black chains.

"But brother you don't understand Ichigo's power doesn't just work on Hollows. I believe that he literally can separate the souls of two beings meaning that if Renji isn't careful then Ichigo could end up taking his Zanpakuto spirit!" yelled Rukia while Byakuya's eyes widened slightly.

"Come on human show me what you got!" yelled Renji taking another swing at Ichigo only for Ichigo to raise his left arm as mist gathered around it before forming a solid shield made of metal with a screaming skull on it.

"You asked for it." said Ichigo as suddenly chains formed around Renji with Ichigo holding them all in his right hand. As he began to pull he found there to be a great amount of resistance but he froze when he heard a roar in his mind. It was as if something inside of Renji didn't want to be separated and that is when it hit Ichigo. He was about to pull out the spirit inside of Renji or in other words a piece of his very soul.

"**Yes take his power and make it your own boy after all you are the lord of the dead. He may have the power but all of his strength belongs to you. A simple gift bestowed on him by me.**" said the raspy voice in Ichigo's head but he was suddenly torn from his thoughts by Rukia screaming at him.

"ICHIGO DON'T DO IT! TO LOOSE THAT PART OF YOUR SOUL IS SOMETHING NO ONE DESERVES!" yelled Rukia trying to stop Ichigo from destroying Renji's ability to be a Shinigami. When Ichigo looked into Renji's eyes he found fear and for some reason that fear seemed to make him stronger, stronger than any Hollow has been able to make him.

"Why should I Rukia after all he did try and kill me so does he not deserve death?" asked Ichigo with his yellow eyes now glowing.

"It was a test Ichigo to see if you would be able to handle being in the presence of the Captains at all. So please let go of Renji begged Rukia and moments later the chains that were going to end Renji's career turned into black mist and flowed into Ichigo.

"If they wanted to test me then tell me it is a test is that so hard?" asked Ichigo now seemingly back to his normal self.

"**You are a fool for not taking that power. You could have been twice as strong as you are now.**" said the raspy voice in disgust.

'Not if I become something I am not.' thought Ichigo before the three Shinigami walked back through the gate they had come from followed closely by Ichigo who took one last look back at his home.

If you have any questions or ideas PM me and I will answer. REVIEW!


	3. The change of life

The Soul Society was nothing like he imagined at all. When he had first arrived it had been where the Shinigami resided called the Seireitei. He later found out that outside of the Seireitei there were 320 districts for the normal souls that were sent there. There was almost no law in the outer districts so criminals roamed freely without punishment. Now he was finally about to meet the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads along with the Head Captain himself.

The meeting was to take place in squad one which was apparently the Head Captain's squad. Although on the plus side Rukia was the one giving him a tour so far so he was able to relax slightly although he did expect more from the self-proclaimed guardians of the afterlife.

As they approached the massive gate to squad one he could see Rukia growing rather tense so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Rukia I think I'm supposed to be the nervous one here." Ichigo teased while she gave a small laugh before looking down at the ground.

"Ichigo you have to understand if there is even a shadow of a doubt that you could be a threat to Soul Society or the balance then they will have you killed. I don't want that to happen." said Rukia only to feel Ichigo place his hand on top of her head while smiling at her.

"Remember Rukia that as long as you are my friend I will stand by you even if I die. Now come on you know how I feel about being late!" said Ichigo before walking past Rukia who stared wide eyed at him. For a split second she could see Kaien's face over Ichigo's saying something similar to her.

Rukia quickly caught up with Ichigo just as he reached the massive gate. Without a single word the gate opened to reveal thirteen figures all waiting patiently.

"Ichigo Kurosaki we the Captains of the Seireitei welcome you to the Soul Society." said a VERY old man that Ichigo guessed was the Head Captain.

"Ichigo this is Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." introduced Rukia while Ichigo walked past her and was now staring directly into Yamamoto's red eyes with not even a single hint of fear.

"It is an honor to meet all of you." said Ichigo giving a slight bow of respect to the Captains.

"So when to I get to dissect his to find out what makes him so strange." asked a strange looking Captain.

"Damn it Mayuri can't you restrain yourself?" asked a very short female Captain that for some reason put Ichigo on edge.

"Man so much for a good impression on the new guy." said another Captain and after a few more comments Ichigo's right eye began to twitch.

"SILENCE now all of you will introduce yourselves at once!" yelled Yammamoto.

"Soi-fon Captain of squad two." said the now named Soi-fon stepping forward with her eyes colder than stone and betraying no emotion what so ever.

"Gin Ichimaru Captain of squad three nice ta meet ya kid?" said Gin giving Ichigo a very creepy grin while waving at the orange haired teen.

"Retsu Unohana Captain of squad four and it is nice to meet you." said Unohana with a surprisingly warm smile.

"Aizen Sosuke Captain of squad five." said Aizen giving off a kind smile but his eyes told another story all together.

"Byakuya Kuchiki captain of squad six and we have already met." said Byakuya still just as cold as ever.

"Sajin Komamura Captain of squad seven." said a man with a strange helmet that looked like a mountain compared to everyone else.

"Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of squad eight."

"Kaname Tosen Captain of squad nine."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of squad ten."

"Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of squad eleven."

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi Captain of Squad twelve and the person who will dissect you." (shudder)

"Jushiro Ukitake Captain of squad thirteen."

"As you all know I am Ichigo Kurosaki and I was wondering what you all wanted with me?" asked Ichigo calmly even though he was in front of the thirteen most powerful beings ever.

"We have called you here Kurosaki to offer you a place among us of the Thirteen squads." said Yamamoto while Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I won't leave my family." responded Ichigo in a stern voice.

"Then I shall request that they be brought here to live in the Soul Society while you undergo training." offered Yamamoto while Ichigo looked away contemplating everything he has just been offered. If his family was able to come to Soul Society then they would be safe from Hollows and would be able to live a peaceful life away from the struggles of the human world.

"I will join you but I want to wait until after I complete my training to get them myself no matter how long it takes." said Ichigo turning back to face them and the look in his eyes left no room for arguments.

"It will take you six years to complete your training at our academy and then you will be able to retrieve your family. Until then Rukia Kuchiki will show you the academy and where you shall be staying. Dismissed!" yelled Yamamoto moments before the gates to squad one closed leaving Rukia just staring at Ichigo.

"You must think me a bastard for forcing this onto my family but I won't lose them no matter what I have to do." said Ichigo looking directly into Rukia's eyes.

"Yes I do think you are a bastard but I understand why you are doing this. Now because you allowed me to stay at your house when I needed to my brother is allowing you to stay at ours." said Rukia as she began walking away with Ichigo right behind her. The next few years were going to be very interesting.

(Four years later)

He had finally done it. Ichigo Kurosaki was now finally a full fledge Shinigami. The last six years had been interesting for him to say the least. He had been allowed to stay at the Kuchiki but was forced to learn how to be a noble. Because of the bickering of the Kuchiki counsel Byakuya had decided to adopt Ichigo into the Kuchiki family if just to shut them up. Ichigo attended the Shino Academy but he seemed to be a protégé because instead of taking the usual six years he was finished in only four.

Also over the years his style had once again changed. He was about three inches taller than when he first arrived in Soul Society. His hair had gotten about as long as Byakuya's he still had his cross earing that his mother had given him. He now whore traditional Shinigami robes and sandals and tied around his waist was not one but two Zanpakutos. Byakuya had even voiced that he was impressed at Ichigo for have two Zanpakutos and for graduating early despite not being born into a noble family.

Now Ichigo sat in front of a rather large Koi pond right next to Byakuya with both of them calmly drinking a cup of tea.

"Ichigo when will you be retrieving your family from the human world?" asked Byakuya out of curiosity.

"I have decided to let them pass in their own time instead of being forced to just because I want to see them. Why do you ask Byakuya-sama?" asked Ichigo taking a drink of his tea while Byakuya closed his eyes trying to find the right words.

"You will soon be sent to the human world for the first time since you left and you must be prepared to face humans once again. If not for the fact that you were not born into the Kuchiki clan I would make you the next clan head once my time is over. Because of this you will be placed in squad two instead of squad six. Your stealth skills are highly advanced along with your reiatsu control. It will also give you a chance to possible unlock you shikai. Now I have invited over you future Captain and as such you will show her the same respect you show me." explained Byakuya while Ichigo's eyes widened slightly before returning to their calm state.

"Yes Byakuya-sama and what of Rukia?" asked Ichigo.

"Rukia shall also be attending along with her Captain to discuss her possible promotion to lieutenant. Also wear your Kenseikan and your silk scarf it will be as if we were dining with other nobles." ordered Byakuya as Ichigo stood up a gave a slight bow to Byakuya before leaving to get ready for dinner. As he walked all the servants gave him a slight bow even though Ichigo had told them hundreds of time that they did not need to bow to him. The moment he reached his room he felt a pair of soft hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who." said a very familiar voice.

"You know if your brother walked in he would go ban-kai on me right Rukia?" asked Ichigo as the small hands were removed from covering his eyes allowing him to turn and see the woman behind him.

"So I hear you are going to be placed in second squad under Captain Soi-fon." said Rukia while Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"How is it that you knew that when I just found out not even ten minutes ago?" asked Ichigo while Rukia grinned at him.

"At the W.S.S. Captain Soi-fon kept going on about replacing her moronic lieutenant with a member of the Kuchiki clan that had recently graduated and that left only you. Well that and I could already tell that was the squad for you after all your reiatsu control is that on part with big brother." said Rukia while Ichigo walked over to his closet to get his ceremonial robes along with is Kenseikan and silk scarf. Ichigo began to undress his Shinigami robes causing Rukia to blush before quickly turning around while he changed.

"I'm done Rukia you can turn around now." said Ichigo now dressed in a white robe with a red trip and obi along with his scarf loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Can you help me put on my Kenseikan I never got use to putting it on?" asked Ichigo holding his two Kenseikans out for Rukia to take them. Rukia nodded and moved behind him placing on the first two parts that the Kenseikans clip into with one on each side of his head making the sides of his hair go back behind his ears before clipping in the main part of the Kenseikans.

"There all done now all you need to do is color your hair and you will look like a full Kuchiki." said Rukia smiling at him only to get poked in the forehead by Ichigo.

"I'm not coloring my hair but maybe you should get a haircut when you become a Lieutenant. Nothing major but maybe around the sides I think you would look adorable." said Ichigo walking past her as her face glowed red and her eyes widened dramatically.

"Come on I hate being late!" said Ichigo snapping Rukia out of her daze allowing her blush to go down just before they got to the dining hall.

"Ichigo Rukia come in." came the voice of Byakuya from the other side and once they opened the doors they were greeted with the sight of Byakuya, Jushiro, and Soi-fon all sitting around a table with cushions around it and many different kinds of food on the table. Rukia moved to sit next to her Captain while Ichigo sat across from Soi-fon and Byakuya sat at the head of the table. They sat there eating for about an hour in complete silence before Jushiro finally decided to break the silence.

"So Byakuya we were talking about promoting Rukia to my Lieutenant." said Jushiro as Byakuya gave a brief sigh.

"Indeed but this is a topic for in private." said Byakuya just before Soi-fon stood up.

"I would like to talk to my future squad member in private so it will give you three time to talk." said Soi-fon receiving a not from Byakuya allowing her and Ichigo to leave the dining area.

(Kuchiki guardian)

"Captain Kuchiki speaks highly of you Ichigo but don't think that just because of that you will have it easy in my squad." said Soi-fon with her grey eyes piercing into his yellow ones that showing only calmness.

"I understand Captain Soi-fon and would never expect special treatment." said Ichigo while a small grin formed on her lips. Soi-fon suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo with her fist inches from his face only to hit air. Ichigo appeared a few feet away from her with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Good you are faster than even my Lieutenant but let's see how fast you are against me?" asked Soi-fon this vanishing so fast it left behind an after image. Ichigo stayed completely calm and tilted his head to the side just in time to let a throwing knife fly pass his head and into a tree. He then ducked under a kick that would have taken off his head and vanished just as Soi-fon appeared behind him trying to get him from behind.

Soi-fon however froze when she felt the cold metal of her own throwing knife on her neck and Ichigo standing behind her still completely calm.

"Satisfied Captain Soi-fon?" asked Ichigo snapping Soi-fon out of her shock only for her to turn to face him with a grin.

"Yes you already almost rival me in speed and your reflexes are impressive. Be at squad two by noon tomorrow and don't be late I don't like people who are late." said Soi-fon before she was gone and out of the Kuchiki manor in a blink of an eye.

"Ichigo what are you doing out here alone? Where is Captain Soi-fon?" asked Rukia walking out of the dining hall leaving the two Captains to talk.

Captain Soi-fon tested me before leaving to return to her squad. Now I shall be going to bed." said Ichigo as he began to walk towards his bedroom with Rukia watching his every movement.

'Ichigo you are beginning to cut yourself off.'

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ichigo woke up and put on his Shinigami uniform but decided to leave on his Kenseikans before grabbing his two Zanpakutos. Ichigo walked into the garden and found Byakuya meditating before his Zanpakuto spirit Senbonzakura formed in the place of his sword.

"Byakuya-sama I shall be leaving for squad two soon and wished to inform you of my departure." said Ichigo while Byakuya stood up and faced him.

"Very well Rukia will also be leaving her so please escort her to squad thirteen." said Byakuya and with a nod Ichigo was gone leaving Byakuya alone to talk with his Zanpakuto spirit. Ichigo slowly made his way to Rukia's room and when he got close enough he heard Rukia scream and a split second later Ichigo was in her room with his hand gripping his first sword. However the moment he scanned his surroundings her immediately turned around with a red tent to his cheeks. Rukia stood there frozen half naked with only her panties on and was trying to put on her Shinigami uniform but had fallen over leaving the left side of her robe halfway down her arm while the rest of his was around her.

"AH ICHIGO GET OUT!" screamed Rukia realizing he was in the room and hurled one of her sandals at him smacking him in the back of the head with surprising force throwing him out of the room. Now Ichigo stood just outside of her room and about ten minutes later Rukia walked out still blushing like made giving Ichigo a small glare.

"You have three seconds to explain why you barged into my room while I was changing before I cut you in half." threatened Rukia.

"I was coming to see if you were ready to leave when I heard you scream and I thought you were in trouble. I apologize for walking in on you when you were half naked." said Ichigo once again showing no emotion.

"Look next time just make sure I am in danger before you barge into my room." said Rukia looking away with a blush before Ichigo began to walk away towards the exit of the Kuchiki grounds.

"Um Ichigo can I ask you something?" asked Rukia while he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure what is it?" asked Ichigo while Rukia's blush doubled.

"Um do you think my breasts are small?" asked Rukia looking up at him.

"No I think your breasts are fine now come along we are late." said Ichigo looking forward once again to hide his blush from the young Kuchiki.

(Squad thirteen entrance)

Ichigo and Rukia finally arrived at squad thirteen after traveling for about two hours simple taking their time. Once they arrived the other squad members greeted them before they entered the barracks and headed to the Captain's office. Just before they got to the door leading to the office Rukia stopped Ichigo by grabbing onto his sleeve.

"Thank you for escorting me here Ichigo even though you didn't have to." said Rukia grabbing the collar of his uniform and pulled him down to her height before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Rukia then quickly walked into her Captain's office leaving Ichigo there in the hallway with slightly wide eyes before his hand touched the part of his cheek she had kissed.

"**Do not grow attached to something as short lived as that girl. Even she shall grow old and die no matter how many hears it will take.**" said the raspy voice of his second Zanpakuto while his first simple remained quiet like it had for the past six years.

'Not if I can help it.' thought Ichigo as he began to make his long walk to squad two with both his Zanpakutos leaking of a small amount of their power making nearby Shinigami inch away from him as he walked by. Through his walk he bumped into Momo Hinamori the lieutenant of squad five off on an errand for her Captain saying hello to her before continuing on his walk and finally after about three hours he was at squad two thirty minutes before noon. As he walked into the barracks he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched and was proven right when twenty five men surrounded him all in ninja like uniforms the normal clothing for squad two solders.

"Ichigo Kuchiki Captain Soi-fon has ordered for us to test you by coming at you with the intent to kill. Prepare yourself." said one of the men as they all drew their swords before vanishing faster than any normal Shinigami. However when they all stabbed Ichigo they saw his body shimmer before vanishing all together leaving twenty-five shocked people. They all scanned the area but could find so sign of him until all of their blades were missing from their hands. When they looked around to see where their blades had gone they found Ichigo with all of their blades stabbed into the ground around him creating a perfect circle.

"If that is all I would like to see Captain Soi-fon now." said Ichigo in a flat tone before walking away towards where he guessed was the Captain's office. He was proven right when he walked into a room and found Soi-fon doing paperwork while some fat guy sat over on a couch eating a bag of chips saying how awesome he was.

"Ah Kuchiki good you are early that means we can get this over with faster than I had hoped." said Soi-fon standing up from her desk while the fat guy jumped in surprise at seeing Ichigo in the room.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" yelled the man pointing at Ichigo only to receive a kick to the face from Soi-fon.

"He is going to be you replacement if he can beat you in a fight you fat waist of space now get up." said Soi-fon in a voice so cold that Ichigo could see his own breath.

"But Captain he is just a new guy and I have been here ever since you became a Captain!" argued the man but another glare from Soi-fon made him go stiff and nod fearing for his life. Soi-fon motioned for Ichigo to follow her and after a few minutes of walking they were in what looked to be a large training area with hundreds of other squad two Shinigami training or starring with each other.

"Listen up Ichigo Kuchiki is going to challenge Lieutenant Omaeda for his position under my orders so clear the field!" yelled Soi-fon and seconds later the area was cleared with the others in different areas to watch the fight. Ichigo and Omaeda walked out into the field standing a few yards away from each other. One had an over confident look with a smug grin while the other showed nothing at all and just stared ahead with an icy look in his eyes.

"You are going to go down new guy faster than you could blink!" yelled Omaeda but when Soi-fon yelled begin he had to duck under a blast of lighting and when he looked up he saw Ichigo pointing his finger at him with smoke coming off of it.

"You talk too much." said Ichigo before vanishing and appearing in front of Omaeda with his fist reeled back. Omaeda only had time to dive out of the way as Ichigo's punch aimed to take off his head.

"Fine I'll show you why I'm the lieutenant of squad two! Crush Gegetsuburi!" yelled Omaeda as his Zanpakuto turned into a massive mace with a chain attaching it to a sword hilt. Omaeda then charge Ichigo head on swinging the massive mace at Ichigo with so much force it started to rip up the ground and it was quickly closing in on Ichigo. Then it hit sending dust and smoke into the air completely blocking their view of Ichigo. Even Soi-fon found herself on edge at this point. Slowly the smoke cleared to reveal Ichigo with his arm held out holding Gegetsuburi still just as calm as normal.

"Your connection with your Zanpakuto is so weak that I can stop it with just a single hand. To think someone like you that thinks more about money than your own partner has survived is sad." said Ichigo before squeezing his hand a moments later the mace shattered into pieces leaving a wide eyed Omaeda along with other squad members. Ichigo then appeared in front of Omaeda with a throwing knife he had kept from Soi-fon the previous night at the man's neck ready to slit it open at any moment.

"Kuchiki I have seen enough you have shown you are capable enough to be the lieutenant of squad two. Omaeda give him your badge and get your ass to work with the others!" yelled Soi-fon. Minutes later the only people in the clearing were Ichigo with his Lieutenants badge tied onto his right arm and Soi-fon grinning at him.

"Don't let me down Kuchiki because if you do I will kick your ass harder than Byakuya ever could." said Soi-fon trying to get a reaction out of him but all she got was a blank stare.

"I will fight for you until I die or until you find someone better." said Ichigo before he turned around seeing that for some reason the sun was almost down despite the fact that the fight had just ended.

"Good now go home it is getting late and I have paperwork to do. Be here at seven or be prepared for hell." warned Soi-fon before walking away leaving Ichigo to look at the setting sun.

(Kuchiki estate)

Ichigo finally got back to the Kuchiki estate and the first thing he noticed was Rukia waiting for him but she had changed slightly. Rukia now had her hair cropped into a bob that hangs around her face and a Lieutenants badge on her left arm. The moment she spotted him her eyes lit up before she ran over to greet him.

"I see you are a Lieutenant now Rukia perhaps Byakuya will throw a celebration for you." said Ichigo messing up her hair with his hand making her pout at him.

"Yea well you're a Lieutenant now to so it could be for both of us idiot." said Rukia in a childish tone.

"Any way it is late and I have to be at squad two early in the morning so I am going to bed." said Ichigo walking past her and to his room. Later that night Ichigo lay in his bed asleep when he was woken up by the door to his room opening. He could instantly tell it was Rukia but was wondering why she was in his room at this hour. Ichigo lay there pretending to be asleep wondering what she was going to do.

"Ichigo I really hope you are asleep because if you aren't and you hear me I will kill you." whispered Rukia gripping her pure white robe she slept in tightly.

"I love you. Ever since you decided to stay here and become a true Shinigami I started to have feelings for you. Then when you were adopted into the Kuchiki clan and began to learn under big brother you spent more time with me. Now just earlier today when you barged unto my room I wasn't mad at you but I thought you wouldn't like because I wasn't as mature as other women." said Rukia as she began to lower her head down till their lips were only half an inch apart.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki." whispered Rukia before she gave him a very soft kiss on the lips but her eyes widened when she felt him kiss back. When she broke the kiss she found herself staring into a pair of yellow eyes but instead of being cold or indifferent they were warm just like when they had first met. She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer until she was in his bed lying next to him. Ichigo held her close to him as her smaller form easily fit up against his larger one.

"I love you to Rukia." said Ichigo this time kissing her. Neither one noticed Byakuya Kuchiki just outside the room with a small almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

'Take care of her Ichigo. Take care of her and love her more than I did her sister.' thought Byakuya before walking back to his room.

(Next morning 5:00 a.m.)

Ichigo's eyes opened and he instantly realized that last night wasn't a dream and Rukia was still asleep with her head on his chest. Ichigo carefully got out of bed so he did not disturb her but thought it was funny when she grabbed onto his robe as if trying to make him stay while she was still asleep. Once he was changed he looked back to see Rukia slowly waking up.

"Ichigo?" asked Rukia sitting up using her right hand to rub her eyes but the way she did it looked very cute.

"Good morning Rukia." said Ichigo as Rukia got out of bed and walked over to Ichigo making him wrap his arms around her.

"Cold." she whispered trying to warm herself against his body.

"Rukia I have to leave for my squad soon." said Ichigo only to receive a small whine from Rukia.

"You at least have to carry me back to my room." demander Rukia and the next thing she knew Ichigo was walking down the hallway carrying he like a bride. Rukia's face turned red when she saw some of the servants smiling at her and Ichigo as if they had known this would happen. They had finally arrived at her room and so Rukia opened the door while Ichigo carried her over to her bed setting her down. However he did not expect for Rukia to grab the front of his uniform and drag him down on top of her forcing their lips together.

"See you later Ichigo." said Rukia before turning over in her bed pretending to be asleep. Ichigo then left her room before vanishing going full speed towards his squad before he found out what Soi-fon meant by "hell".

(Squad two)

The moment Ichigo arrived he saw Soi-fon waiting for him at the front gate.

"Kuchiki get ready we are leaving for the human world there has been an attack on the human world by what appears to be a faction of Hollows." ordered Soi-fon taking of followed closely by Ichigo who looked at her blankly.

"Where was the attack?" asked Ichigo but received no answer for a moment.

"A small down in Japan called Kurakara."

Review and tell me what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

It was gone completely destroyed. The town he had grown up in had been wiped off the map by what appeared to be an army of Hollows. His family that he had sworn to protect was dead, his friends were dead, and everyone else in the damn town was dead. The entire second squad had been dispatched in order to fend off the Hollows and get as many souls to Soul Society as possible. Now Ichigo raced through what once was his home desperately searching for his friends and families souls. Soi-fon followed closely behind him as they both took out Hollow after Hollow but something unnerved Soi-fon slightly. Ichigo was still just as calm as he always was despite the fact that his friends and family might be dead.

They finally arrived at what Soi-fon guessed was Ichigo's family house but the home that held so many memories was now nothing but rubble. Cold rage filled Ichigo's eyes a rage that he had never even felt before. He wanted them dead he wanted every last Hollow that had destroyed his home dead. Because of this distraction he never noticed a Hollow charging at him and by the time he did the Hollow was already about to crush him.

Suddenly the Hollow was cut in half and Ichigo stood a few feet behind it with his first blade drawn. Ichigo's yellow eyes were glowing with power making some Hollows take a few steps back.

"Who was the one that sent you here?" asked Ichigo his voice so cold it even made Soi-fon shiver at it. When the Hollows didn't speak Ichigo vanished only to appear behind all of them slowly sheathing his sword and with a click every last Hollow around them died in a shower of blood.

"Kuchiki calm down! Protect the souls and then worry about the Hollows!" yelled Soi-fon before she took off to help the rest of her squad. She could understand his anger but now was not the time for such things she just hoped she could trust him to do the right thing. He may be new to her squad but she had no choice but to trust him to do his job.

"With these hands I will kill you all. I will take your souls and reduce your body to nothing but bone and dust. Now turn them to dust Hadesu!" roared Ichigo ripping his second Zanpakuto from its sheath while black mist began to form around him. The mist condensed around Ichigo changing his uniform to what he whore when he first came to Soul Society.

"**Now you all shall die.**" said Ichigo in a raspy voice holding out his right hand while black chains seemed to shoot out of his arm and began to latch onto every Hollow around him. Within seconds every single Hollow was consumed by him leaving the original souls behind. Ichigo did this over and over until every last Hollow was consumed by him leaving behind souls to finally be sent to Soul Society or in some cases Hell.

Now Ichigo stood in front of what use to be his house still in his shikai form. Moments later Soi-fon appeared a few feet from him staring intently at him.

"This is the same power that you used before coming to Soul Society?" asked Soi-fon while Ichigo just nodded.

"Every time I consume one of them my power grows more and more but it also becomes harder to restrain myself. The use of Hadesu is like that of a drug but with power but that is only one part of it. If I were to fight someone strong enough to resist my chains then I could put the combine power of every soul I have consumed into one single attack. So it would be like they are all attacking that person at once on the same point." said Ichigo while his cloak flowed around him and his hair blowing in his face.

"So your Zanpakuto allows you to do what a Hollow does but without taking the full soul?" asked Soi-fon as Ichigo nodded once again.

"Yes I guess that is one way to put it. When will we be returning to Soul Society?" asked Ichigo sealing his shikai and sheathing his sword.

"We are leaving now and are going to have the rest of the squad to clean up. Head Captain Yamamoto also wishes to see you the moment we return." Informed Soi-fon as a gate to Soul Society opened allowing both Shinigami to walk through back to their relm.

(Soul Society Captains meeting)

"SILENCE!" roared Yamamoto while flaring his reiatsu making the entire room go dead silent.

"Head Captain how could we let these traitors back into the Soul Society after everything they had done?" asked Soi-fon glaring at none other than Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin both who were now dressed in their old Shinigami uniforms.

"It matters not Captain Soi-fon as they are some of the only people who know what truly happened in Kurakara town so in exchange for information they will be allowed to return to the Soul Society!" yelled Yamamoto making Soi-fon clench her fist before vanishing into thin air.

"Yoruichi I can handle this you go after her." said Kisuke and seconds later Yoruichi was gone as well.

(Squad two Barracks)

The clanging of swords could be heard all throughout the barracks. On one of the training fields Soi-fon was fighting her Lieutenant poring all of her rage into each attack while Ichigo blocked or countered each and every attack. Consuming over a hundred Hollows had really given him a power boost. In fact his skin seemed to be harder and he was much stronger and faster than before.

"Damn it!" roared Yoruichi seeing only red as she lunged at him tackling him to the ground with her blade ready to pierce his neck and the only thing stopping it were about five black chains all wrapped around her arm. Soi-fon's eyes widened at the fact that in her rage she had nearly killed her new lieutenant.

"Sorry Kuchiki." said Soi-fon as the adrenalin began to leave her system making her slouch against him. It was a good thing the other members were still in the human world because Soi-fon would have killed them all for seeing her like this.

"Perhaps we should take a break from training and give you time to get your emotions strait before I lose my head." offered Ichigo while sitting himself making Soi-fon lean up against him with her head on his chest.

"Kuchiki what would you do in my position?" whispered Soi-fon while she listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

"I honestly can't say Captain but perhaps you should hear out your former Captain and give her a chance to explain herself to you." said Ichigo wondering why his Captain was being like this after only just meeting him a few days ago. Women were strange. After sitting there for a while longer Soi-fon finally stood up while Ichigo allowed his chains to fade away into black mist.

"Thank you Kuchiki for being here for me. I haven't been like that since Yoruichi left." said Soi-fon giving him a true smile not just her smirk.

"But if you tell anyone about this you will be dead faster than you can blink." threatened Soi-fon pointing the tip of her sword at him only getting a blink as a response. After excusing himself he began his long walk back to the Kuchiki manor both mentally and physically exhausted.

Once he got to his room he placed his two Zanpakutos against the wall before collapsing onto his bed. He was woken up a few hours later by the feeling of someone removing his uniform and when he opened his eyes he found Rukia standing over him already in her own robe and she looked to be trying to get him into his.

"Rukia." said Ichigo causing the smaller girl to jump in surprise.

"Ichigo I heard what happened in the human world. I'm so sorry for what happened Ichigo I'm so sorry about your family." said Rukia laying down next to him with her head once again rested on his chest.

"Rukia I need you to stay here with me. Stay here with me and remind me why it is that I live." said Ichigo holding her close to him. He put aside his Kuchiki name, his emotional barriers, and just let himself be a grieving son/brother. He held her close as if she was his last grasp on his sanity and she let him.

"I will be here for as long as you need me to Ichigo. For whatever you need me for." whispered Rukia soothingly.

(Next morning Ichigo's room)

Rukia awoke to the sight of Ichigo peacefully sleeping underneath her with his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. He finally had a peaceful look on her face. However that soon ended when his arm suddenly shot up and a black chain shot into the shadows before pulling out what looked to be a black cat.

"How did you get in here?" asked Ichigo sitting up while the smoke began to cover the cat and Ichigo felt his chains expand around something finally when the smoke cleared a small blush found its way onto his face. Now sitting on the foot of his bed was a naked woman with dark skin and long purple hair. The only thing covering her private parts were his black chains.

"Well Soi-fon said you had good senses but I never expected you to like tying a girl up as well Kuchiki-kun." said the woman grinning at him with an innocent look on her face while Rukia sat there wide eyed.

"Ichigo close your eyes." said Rukia but Ichigo just stared into the woman's own yellow eyes.

"You must be the former Captain of squad two Yoruichi Shihoin." said Ichigo back in his Kuchiki mode.

"My my you are very polite not staring at me like every other male would." said Yoruichi crawling up to him on all fours still yet to get any kind of reaction from him. However Rukia was another story because five black chains were currently restraining her from attacking the former Captain.

"Shihoin please put some close on before my chains holding Rukia back and she attacks you." said Ichigo while Yoruichi looked to the side and saw Rukia's hand an inch from her face. After about five minutes Yoruichi was now fully dressed in one of Rukia's robes that barley contained her body and revealed way to much cleavage for Rukia's liking. Now the three of them sat in Ichigo's room drinking a fresh pot of tea that Ichigo had one of the servants bring to them.

"So what brings you here Shihoin?" asked Ichigo while Yoruichi gave him the same smirk Soi-fon does.

"Well I wanted to thank you for convincing my little bee to hear be out but I had to say I didn't expect you to be with someone. A shame too Soi-fon told me you had enough stamina to keep up with her." said Yoruichi taking a sip of her tea while Rukia glared at her.

"I simple gave her advice when she asked for it nothing more nothing less." said Ichigo calmly causing Yoruichi to chuckle.

"Oh don't be so modest not even her lieutenant for a week and she is already having naughty dreams about you. Then again I can't blame her you do look good." teased Yoruichi and just causing Rukia to finally lose control and throw her tea cup at Yoruichi only for it to be caught by a black chain not spilling a single drop of tea.

"Calm yourself Rukia she is simple the type of person who tries to get a reaction out of people. I highly doubt she means anything by it." said Ichigo as the chain gave Rukia back her tea while said girl continued to glare at a grinning Yoruichi.

"Wow you are nothing like little Byakuya was back in the day. He use to get angry at every little thing that I did saying how it insulted his Kuchiki pride. You on the other hand take everything and play it off like it is nothing." said Yoruichi grinning but Ichigo's cold eyes made her stop instantly.

"Why else are you here Shihoin because if you were here to thank me you would have waited with squad two in order to still catch up with Captain Soi-fon. So I will ask again Yoruichi Shihoin why are you here spying on me?" asked Ichigo sending a shiver up Yoruichi and Rukia's spines as he spoke.

"I am here because I knew your father and mother and now they along with all of your friends are missing. Neither Kisuke nor I know what happened to them and we made a promise that if anything happened that Kisuke and I would look after you but I have to admit I'm glad I got the first watch." said Yoruichi going from serous to teasing in a split second.

"I see only one way to solve this then. I will ask Captain Soi-fon to call a meeting with the other Captains. Please inform them I shall bring someone who knows what happened besides you and Urahara." said Ichigo standing up before changing into his uniform much to Yoruichi's delight and Rukia's embarrassment.

(One hour later Captain's meeting)

"Ichigo Kuchiki your Captain has informed us that you know of a person who knows about what had happened in the city of Kurakara?" asked Yamamoto while the other Captains stood in their respected spots with Kisuke and Yoruichi at the end.

"Yes Head Captain but first I must release my Shikai in order to retrieve this person." said Ichigo drawing Hadesu from his sheath.

"Turn them to dust Hadesu." said Ichigo as he once again entered his Shikai drawing many looks from the surrounding Captains.

"**Now for the person with the information.**" said Ichigo reaching into his cloak before suddenly throwing out a Hollow of all things with black chains wrapped all around it while Ichigo held onto the chains with his right hand.

"Ichigo Kuchiki what is the meaning of this!" roared Yamamoto in rage.

"This is one of the Hollow that I had absorbed during the attack on Kurakara town. He holds information on who sent them." explained Ichigo as the Hollow looked up at him but immediately went into a fetal position.

"**DON'T LET THAT MONSTER NEAR ME!**" screamed the Hollow trying to get as far away as the chains would allow it.

"SILENCE! Tell us what you know about the attack on Kurakara town!" yelled Yamamoto wanting the Hollow gone as soon as possible.

"**Lord Baraggan ordered us to destroy the town of Kurakara in order to make his army stronger but that all changed when that MONSTER ate us! It is hell where he sends us constantly tortured by the screaming and the fires of Hell itself! We never die no matter how many times he kills us! Please kill me so I don't go back to that place!**" begged the Hollow but before anyone could say a thing more chains shot out of Ichigo's cloak dragging the Hollow back in while said Hollow tried to grip the ground for dear life as it was being dragged.

'I like this kid.' thought Kenpachi grinning slightly.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki you are dismissed your Captain shall inform you of what our plan of action shall be when the meeting is over." said Yamamoto as Ichigo resealed his shikai and with a bow left the room.

"That is one scary kid." said Gin just as Ichigo left the room

"Indeed." responded Aizen.

REVIEW! please and if you have any ideas tell me in the review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"**For such self-proclaimed mighty warriors they seemed very afraid of you boy.**" came the familiar raspy voice of Hadesu from Ichigo's head.

'You know why they are afraid Hadesu. If a Hollow begs for death from the Head Captain then they must fear you." said Ichigo going through his practice swings with Hadesu and his first Zanpakuto.

"**He is close to revealing himself to you boy simple wait a little longer but for now I want more power. Consume more souls for me and if I am satisfied then I shall teach you my Ban-kai.**" said Hadesu but Hadesu did not expect Ichigo to appear in his inner world glaring at him.

"You want more souls? You want more things to torture and kill over and over? I fail to see how you are an extinction of myself Hadesu?" said Ichigo only for a pair of slim arms to wrap around him from behind. Ichigo had no need to turn because there was only one person who had enough guts to do that.

"Medusa release me." commanded Ichigo only to find the woman now in front of him staring into his eyes. However unlike most other creatures he did not turn to stone but the look he gave her she wanted to turn to stone.

"_You know why he is a part of you master. Why you have control over all of the dead end even Hell itself. Why you can never die_" said Medusa as her clawed hand trailed itself across his chest leaving small scratch marks along the way.

"**Yes boy listen to this abomination for once. You know what has to be done now leave.**" ordered Hadesu and with a snap of his fingers Ichigo was gone.

"**Grow stronger so you can one day take my place…..son,**"

(Real world)

Ichigo's eyes opened and he found himself in squad two with his Captain just returning followed by Yoruichi. Ichigo watched them approach him although he was prepared for the worst should it happen.

"Kuchiki Head Captain Yamamoto has decided to hold off on a counter attack until we have more information on the enemy." explained Soi-fon while Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"How many Hollows do you wish for me to bring out then?" asked Ichigo seeing Soi-fon and Yoruichi pale slightly at the mention of listening to another Hollow beg for death because of whatever happens to them after Ichigo consumes them .

"That won't me necessary we will be sending some members from squad two on recon with Kisuke's help. This way we can get current information." said Yoruichi while Ichigo sighed before nodding in understanding. However inside of him Hadesu was feeding off of their fear of Ichigo's power.

"Then with your promotion I shall go and spar with the rest of the squad." said Ichigo turning around to leave only so see Yoruichi standing directly in front of him.

"Why don't you spar with us Ichigo after all if you can keep up with little bee then I'm sure you could keep up with me." said Yoruichi while Soi-fon blushed at being called her old nickname and in front of her lieutenant no less.

"I will if Captain Soi-fon approves." said Ichigo while Yoruichi grinned before walking over and whispering something into Soi-fon's ear. The result was for Soi-fon to go red and her eyes to widen comically.

"U-um very well Kuchiki you may join us for practice." stuttered out Soi-fon while Yoruichi looked back at Ichigo grinning with a hint of playfulness in her golden eyes. However the next thing Yoruichi knew Ichigo was in front of her with his index finger over her heart.

"Hado #4: Byakurai." said Ichigo but luckily for Yoruichi her reflexes were fast enough to move to the side but the deadly Hado grazed her arm making her wince in pain. Ichigo however then moved his hand to the side right in front of her face as it began to glow yellow.

"Hado #32: Okasen." said Ichigo and suddenly a beam of yellow energy tore through the ground making Yoruichi Shunpo away or risk losing her head.

'Damn he is quick with those spells and they are strong as hell too.' thought Yoruichi looking at him from the cover of a tree but her eyes widened when he suddenly raised his other hand and pointed it directly at her.

"Bakudo #4: Hainawa." this time Yoruichi was not expecting Ichigo's voice to come from behind her and by the time she turned the Bakudo had already trapped her.

"Nice on Kuchiki but remember you are facing two people not just little old me." said Yoruichi as Soi-fon appeared behind Ichigo already swinging down with her blade. Ichigo suddenly turned around catching Soi-fon's wrist just as the blade was about to stab him through the eye however what he didn't expect was the kick to the jaw from his Captain. Because of this little distraction Yoruichi was able to get free before getting Soi-fon out of Ichigo's grip.

"Holly crap Soi-fon the way he was firing to spells I would think he was born to use them." said Yoruichi getting as far away from Ichigo as she could.

"The reason he is this strong is because of all the Hollows his shikai has consumed. Every time he consumes one he gets all of it's power and strength. Because of this I picked him for my squad. His speed allows him to get inside your defense before you even know he is and his strength makes it so he only has to hit you once to almost kill you." explained Soi-fon.

"It is very rude to talk about someone when they can hear you Captain Soi-fon." came the voice of Ichigo directly behind them.

'Perhaps I should give them a chance to fight back.' pondered Ichigo while dodging two kick from both Yoruichi and Soi-fon. Yes they were still faster than him but his reflexes were still much faster. Ichigo managed to catch both of their wrists before black chains sprung out at them completely wrapping around them.

"Wow you must really like tying a girl up after all this is the second time you have done this to me Ichigo." purred Yoruichi only to receive a slight grin from Ichigo.

'I guess I could play along if just to see if she is all talk.' thought Ichigo as the chains pulled Yoruichi forward but it was a little too fast because she was now on her knees in front of him. He gently grabbed her chin making her look at him while he gave her a surprisingly charming smile.

"Well little kitty perhaps I should keep you tied up." said Ichigo before kneeling down so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Perhaps I should just keep you tied up and leave you here with Captain Soi-fon. I wonder what she would do to you with such an opportunity?" whispered Ichigo while Yoruichi's eyes widen slightly.

"Maybe she would run her hands over your body dipping down every curve striking every nerve. I know she is in love with you so maybe she would make love to you. Would you like that Yoruichi?" asked Ichigo while Yoruichi's cheeks turned pink and the chains tightened around her especially the one that slipped in-between her legs.

"Kuchiki step away from Yoruichi-sama!" yelled Soi-fon trying to break out of the chains but found it surprisingly difficult to do so.

"Or maybe you would want me to take you hm? To show you how much _stamina _I really have." said Ichigo in a husky tone while Yoruichi's mouth ran dry causing her to lick her lips. Suddenly the chains around her turned into mist and floated away.

"I apologize Captain Soi-fon but I must return to the Kuchiki grounds. Byakuya-sama wished to speak with me about something important." said Ichigo his voice once again becoming monotone before he was gone in a blink of an eye. Yoruichi just stared at the spot Ichigo was just standing while Soi-fon slowly stood up not believing what Ichigo had just done. He had balls.

"Yoruichi-sama I apologize for Lieutenant Kuchiki's behavior he shall be punished when he returns." said Soi-fon clenching her fists but stopped when she saw Yoruichi with a face splitting smile.

"I like him no one has ever been able to make my mouth go dry or make me blush like that before." said Yoruichi also standing up before walking away.

(Kuchiki Mansion)

"You wished to see me Byakuya-sama?" asked Ichigo appearing behind the sixth squad Captain giving a slight bow.

"Yes as you know I have no children of my own yet and if I were to die then this information would go with me. What I am about to tell you is one of the Kuchiki clans most well hidden secrets and is not to be told to anyone." said Byakuya looking out over the Koi pond.

"This story takes place during the time of my grandfather Genrei Kuchiki the last Captain of squad six. During this time the Soul Society was in a state of civil war and constant fighting. Genrei and his son in law a man named Koga Kuchiki were on a mission to stop some of the rebels and that was when it all began. Koga single handedly stopped the entire attack in the span of only a few minutes. His Zanpakuto Muramasa had the ability to turn Zanpakutos against their wielders so as you can imaged he was very dangerous. He was given the duty of fighting the rebels and reported to only the head Captain. However he was framed for murder and thrown in prison." said Byakuya while Ichigo simple stared at him knowing that wasn't the end of the story.

"Koga then broke out of prison and killed the people that were responsible for framing him. He then left and continued to kill both rebels and Shinigami alike before both Genrei and Head Captain Yamamoto sealed him away. Genrei told me this story in case Koga ever got free and now I am telling you. You may leave now." said Byakuya while Ichigo bowed before leaving Byakuya to his thoughts.

'He will be coming soon Ichigo and I fear you will be the only one able to stop him.' thought Byakuya feeling an approaching storm and it was a big one.

(Ichigo's inner world)

Ichigo woke up but instead of finding himself in the usual demonic looking throne room that Hadesu lived in he found himself on the side of a massive skyscraper. Much to his surprise he did not fall but when he looked around he saw a middle aged man in a long black cloak with ripped edges, messy brown hair and a yellow see through visor.

"_Hello Ichigo we finally meet face to face._"

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Rain poured on Ichigo in what appeared to be the second part to his inner world as he stood in front of his second Zanpakuto spirit. They both had the same look in their eyes the look of determination beyond anything else. The will to keep moving when all others would give up and die.

"_Ichigo I am pleased we now have the chance to talk face to face even though it took close to six years for us to do so._" said the man in an even tone.

"Yes Hadesu has told me about you. About how you waited until you believed I was ready to wield you." said Ichigo while the mans eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of his brother Zanpakuto. He did not like Hadesu for the soul reason that he could take another's power and bend it to his will. This simple fact made his blood boil.

"_Yes my brother Zanpakuto is correct and I believe now is the time for you to learn my name. Now I must test you._" said the man holding his right hand as a massive sword that looked to be a cross between a meat cleaver and a trench knife. The hilt was grey with a chain coming off the bottom with a broken link at the end.

Ichigo went to draw Hadesu only to find that he had been replaced by a standard looking katana.

"_If you wish to wield me then do it of your own power not that of my brothers_" said the man before appearing in front of Ichigo already bringing the blade down on Ichigo who managed to dive to the side just in time. Ichigo used his speed to appear behind the man but all he hit was air and then it dawned on him. This man was faster than him.

"Shit." said Ichigo once again jumping out of the way of the man's massive sword before he began to run away trying to buy time to think up a plan. However that plan was short lived because the man was right behind him and looked to be easily keeping up.

"_Why do you run Ichigo?_" asked the man before using the side of his blade to hit Ichigo sending him a few yards back.

'Damn it he is right I have never tried to draw things out before and I have never ran away!' thought Ichigo regaining his footing before looking at the man in determination all hesitation gone.

" _If you wish to wield me then abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate! Call out my name ICHIGO!_" roared the man lunging at Ichigo one last time with his blade held high. Ichigo stood his ground despite the fact he could die there and then. Despite the fact that he could lose everything if he failed.

"PIERCE THE HEAVENS ZANGETSU!" yelled Ichigo swinging his blade up at Zangetsu and to his surprise he held the exact same blade Zangetsu did.

"_Well done Ichigo_" said Zangetsu and that was the last thing Ichigo heard before he found himself in his room. He calmly turned his head and found that it was already morning and he most likely needed to get to squad two. He just hoped Soi-fon didn't try and kill him for what he did yesterday but Yoruichi was asking for it. Ichigo sat up in his bed before heading over and picked up Hadesu and Zangetsu. Their power seemed to be like that of Yin and Yang. While Hadesu wanted to consume and grow stronger Zangetsu wanted to protect by using his own power. However it doesn't matter because they are both apart of him and because of that he would stand by them both.

"Ichigo-sama the Captain of squad two and Yoruichi Shihoin are here to see you." said one of the servant girls that often delivered him messages.

"Thank you please show them to the garden Miko." said Ichigo softly finding he was in a much better mood since unlocking Zangetsu. Miko immediately perked up realizing Ichigo's good mood and not wanting to ruin it quickly headed back towards the main entrance.

'Well it seems my death will be coming to me then.' thought Ichigo with some humor before quickly going back to being a Kuchiki. As Ichigo walked to the garden he spotted Soi-fon and Yoruichi already there waiting for him while talking to each other.

"Captain Soi-fon. Shihoin to what do I owe the pleasure of you being here?" asked Ichigo walking up to them with his scarf blowing in the light wind.

"What I can't come and visit the lieutenant of my little bee?" asked Yoruichi while Ichigo simple raised an eye brow at her.

"Byakuya-sama has ordered that you be thrown of the grounds should you ever come here again but I'm sure you already know that or you would not be here." said Ichigo while Yoruichi grinned at him and Soi-fon rolled her eyes. It was a very good thing that Byakuya was at squad six or all hell would have broken loose.

"Well I came here to see if you wanted to train with us again. Especially after last time." Yoruichi said ending the last part by leaning up against Ichigo rather closely. Ichigo sighed before nodding while Soi-fon's eye began to twitch at how close Yoruichi was to Ichigo. After leaving the Kuchiki grounds and barley dodging Byakuya who decided to come home early they made their way out into a forest that would give them plenty of room to fight in.

"Well Ichigo this time we are going to make it slightly harder for you. You aren't allowed to use Kido at all." said Yoruichi grinning at the fact it would be more fun and she didn't keep nearly losing her head or being blown to pieces.

"That is fine because I didn't plan on using Kido this time Shihoin. You see I just recently unlocked my second Zanpakuto and I want to test myself. This provides the best opportunity to both test myself and study how you and Captain Soi-fon fight." said Ichigo drawing Zangetsu from his sheath holding him loosely by his side

"Good now lets see how good you are with a blade Kuchiki." said Soi-fon drawing her own sword holding it in a reverse grip while Yoruichi pulled out a few throwing knives. Yoruichi launched all of her throwing knives at Ichigo while Soi-fon shunpoed away only to appear right in front of Ichigo locking blades with him and just when the knives were about to hit her Soi-fon once again vanished. Ichigo managed to block a few of the knives but some had managed to lodge themselves in his arms and legs. Using his reiatsu Ichigo mad all the knives go shooting out of him in all directions while a pillar of light formed around Ichigo.

"Yoruichi-sama I think he is about to release Shikai!" yelled Soi-fon over the roaring winds Ichigo's power was creating.

"No this is simple the power he has while in a sealed state and I fear there is more to come!" yelled Yoruichi feeling herself sliding back from the shockwaves. Suddenly all the reiatsu began to flow into Ichigo's blade before it was all gone except for the light blue glow around Zangetsu.

"Looks like he already wants me to know one of his attacks. Sorry but I can't control this so please try and dodge." said Ichigo with a small smile on his face before swinging his blade down.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" yelled Ichigo and a moment later the Soul Society was lit up by Ichigo's attack drawing everyone's attention. Back in the forest Yoruichi and Soi-fon stood in the same place they were before Ichigo let loose his attack but both their eyes were as wide as possible. Just over the top of their heads the tops of the trees were gone for miles.

"Holly shit." said Yoruichi while Ichigo stood a few feet away panting slightly but still had a tight grip on his Zanpakuto.

"Now where were we?" asked Ichigo once again raising his blade as it began to glow blue.

"NO!" yelled both Yoruichi and Soi-fon at the same time not wanting to change him hitting them with one of those attacks. They may be of Captain level but that attack was insane and they weren't built for power but for speed.

"_Ichigo use my brother for now that attack drained you too much to properly charge another._" said Zangetsu while a sigh escaped Ichigo's lips. Ichigo then sheathed Zangetsu and drew Hadesu making a black mist appear in what was left of the forest.

"Very well to make this fair I will simple use my other Zanpakuto." said Ichigo while Yoruichi and Soi-fon relaxed slightly but jumped out of the way when five black chains crashed into the ground they were standing on.

"Now show me your power."

(Ichigo's inner world)

"**Ah Zangetsu why have you come to see me brother?**" asked Hadesu leaning his head on his hand while Zangetsu walked up to his throne.

"_You know why I have come Hadesu. The hollows are growing out of control and if not dealt with will consume Ichigo._" said Zangetsu while Hadesu chuckled slightly.

"**Yes I know that is why I have begun to merge them into one single Hollow. A source for Ichigo to draw power from in order to make his power grow even stronger if needed. However you must be the one to cage this creature for it will simple grow stronger inside of me.**" said Hadesu while Zangetsu narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"_You may be powerful but I am Ichigo's true Zanpakuto while you are just what is left of a god. If you attempt any harm on Ichigo weather it be purposeful or not I will destroy you_." said Zangetsu before leaving his brothers realm while the ex-god sat on his throne glaring at the spot Zangetsu once stood.

"**Oh don't worry my brother he will never be hurt again.**"

(Back with Ichigo)

Ichigo shunpoed out of the way just in time for Soi-fon's now released Zanpakuto to stab into the ground. He himself had about three butterfly like marks on his chest, left arm, and leg and from what she told him if she hits those marks again he is dead. However in return Soi-fon had numerous cuts across her body and her Captain's coat was completely ripped to shreds. Yoruichi was another story because he has yet to even cut her without Soi-fon either blocking him or attacking him.

"Pay attention Kuchiki!" yelled Soi-fon appearing in front of him only to be cut in half and then fade into nothing.

"After image." said Ichigo turning around just in time to block her stinger from hitting the point shown on his back. Ichigo then kicked her in her side sending her flying in Yoruichi's direction. Just as Yoruichi caught Soi-fon chains shot out from all directions at them but were a split second too slow because Yoruichi managed to Shunpo out of the way at the last second.

"Ichigo why don't you release Shikai yet?" asked Yoruichi panting slightly also trying to buy some time.

"Because I see no reason to yet give me a reason and I shall release." said Ichigo calmly only for Yoruichi's glowing fist to connect with his jaw sending him through a few hundred trees before finally stopping.

"This is my ability Shunko now tell me is that enough to convince you?" asked Yoruichi as the glowing around her faded and her face had a grin.

"**Boy I have changed the form of your shikai to better fight this woman. Show her what it means to cross the master of death.**" said Hadesu grinning slightly while Ichigo slowly stood up.

"Very well I shall show you my shikai. Turn them to dust Hadesu." said Ichigo as the black mist once again formed around him. Instead of his usual Greek armor it now looked more like that of a crusader and he now had a rather long broadsword strapped to his waist. Flowing behind him his cloak now looked slightly more raggedy than it did before. His armor was still completely black and around his hands were clawed gauntlets.

"**So this is what he meant how interesting.**" said Ichigo flexing his hands before holding out his hands for his chains to appear but when they did the tips of the chains had sharp knife like blades. Yoruichi once again appeared in front of Ichigo with her Shunko roaring around her before slamming her fist into Ichigo's armor. Not even a dent was made in his armor.

'So the armor absorbed the reiatsu from her Shunko and then disperses it or adds it to my own to make my armor stronger.' thought Ichigo while swinging his chains at Yoruichi missing her face by inches.

"Soi-fon try and pierce his armor with your stinger we need to know how strong that armor of his is." said Yoruichi and with a nod from Soi-fon the Captain vanished appearing behind Ichigo in his blind spot only for a black clawed hand to shoot out of his cloak nearly killing her. Chains slammed into the arm before pulling out a rather large Hollow that now looked to be controlled by the black chains.

"**That was a good plan but I can still use Hollows as weapons as long as my chains are plugged into them. However between everything that has happened so far I am moments from passing out.**" said Ichigo before the Hollow was dragged back into Ichigo's cloak moments before his shikai vanished forming Hadesu back in his sealed state.

"Aw but it was starting to get fun." said Yoruichi with her voice filled with sarcasm. Ichigo simple turned around and began walking away.

"Kuchiki you owe me a new coat." said Soi-fon causing Ichigo to stop and look back at her with a blank stare.

"Very well I shall have a new one by morning." with that Ichigo continued walking and once out of sight Yoruichi and Soi-fon fell on their backs no longer having the strength to stand.

"Damn with that kind of power I thought he would be in squad eleven." said Yoruichi while Soi-fon just grunted.

"Yes but if that were to happen then Soul Society would be rubble between him and Kenpachi." said Soi-fon trying her best to sit up only for the large amount of cuts to cause her to lay back down.

"Indeed that and the fact he his kind of cute maybe I should spend some more time with him." said Yoruichi causing Soi-fon to look at her with a blush.

"Yoruichi-sama!" yelled Soi-fon moments before Shinigami from squad four showed up to take them back to their barracks to be healed. Unohana was going to be pissed.

(With Ichigo walking by the west gate)

'Well that was an interesting fight so say the least.' thought Ichigo calmly walking past the west gate only to see it slowly opening. However the person on the other side made his eyes widen in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tatsuki?!" yelled Ichigo running over to her just before she collapsed onto the ground. Luckily before she hit the ground Ichigo managed to catch her holding her tightly in his arms. Her hair was longer and she was slightly taller but what worried him was that she was still in her school uniform.

"I-Ichigo." whispered Tatsuki looking up at him weakly. It didn't matter how she got here or how she opened the gate. This was his first lead to finding out where his friends and family were. Gently picking her up Ichigo raced as fast as he could to the fourth squads barracks determined to keep her alive.

"Stay alive Tatsuki." ordered Ichigo seeing her begin to drift off but he did not know how hurt she was so it was best she stay awake.

"Ichigo you forgot your book baka." whispered Tatsuki and that is when Ichigo noticed that in her hands was his old book he always use to read.

(Fourth squad barracks)

"Someone get over here now!" yelled Ichigo barging into the barracks luckily running into Unohana who had just gotten done treating Yoruichi and Soi-fon from their little spar.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki what has happened?" asked Unohana quickly walking over to Ichigo while he held Tatsuki out for Unohana to look at. Unohana scanned the young girl before he eyes widened slightly.

"She has Hollow like reiatsu inside of and by all counts she should be a Hollow right now. We need to get her to a secure room until I know more. Lieutenant Kuchiki follow me immediately. Everyone clear a path!" yelled Unohana as she and Ichigo began to run through her squad going further and further underground until they reached a massive metal door with markings all around it.

"Quickly Ichigo put her on the bed." said Unohana opening the massive door as Ichigo quickly walked in placing his friend on the bed before stepping back allowing Unohana to work. He stood there for three hours while Unohana worked on Tatsuki never moving once just staring at Tatsuki who still held his book. Finally a small groan from Tatsuki brought him back to the real world only to see white substance shoot out of her mouth and around her eyes.

Horror gripped Ichigo's heart when he saw the deadly while substance swarmed around her face. His heart beat quickened as her eyes turned yellow with black surrounding them. She was becoming the one thing he consumed and used for power. All of the teaching that Byakuya and everyone else had pounded into his head suddenly went out the window.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but it is too late for her I have to kill her before she turns into a full Hollow." said Unohana drawing her Zanpakuto not wanting to force Ichigo to kill one of his closest friends. However just as she was about to bring down her blade Ichigo caught her wrist preventing it from moving any further. His strength surprised her slightly but what made her even more surprised were his glowing yellow eyes and the blackness that began to surround them.

"Please let me try something. If it doesn't work then kill her but I have to try." pleaded Ichigo forgetting his Kuchiki name and showing his true self. After receiving a nod Ichigo then jumped onto the bed so he was straddling her. He really hoped this would work. Ichigo's yellow eyes connected with Tatsuki's and then the still partly normal girl stopped thrashing. Ichigo then pulled back his fist back and slammed it into her blank mask breaking all but a shard of it off. Tatsuki's right eye returned to normal while her left stayed like that of the Hollow.

"Ichigo?" asked Tatsuki in a tired voice while her eyes squinted as if trying to tell if it was really him. Her mask fragment surrounded her left eye smoothly as if her skin in that area simple turned pure white. Her hair was grown out so it went down to her low back area. He school uniform looked like it had been in a shredder and she was very pale compared to her usual skin tone.

"Don't worry Tatsuki just sleep." whispered Ichigo climbing off of the bed.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki what did you do to her? It looked as if you almost completely reversed her from turning into a Hollow." said Unohana sheathing her Zanpakuto but her frown showed him she was still ready to kill.

"I don't know but I'm glad that it worked. When can we move her to one of the more public rooms?" asked Ichigo going back to being a Kuchiki.

"I will inform the Head Captain of this and will call a meeting. You will most likely need to attend because you were the one to reverse this. Now please leave I have some more tests to run which involve the removal of her garments." said Unohana regaining her smile while Ichigo immediately turned around and left the room.

"You are a very interesting man Ichigo Kuchiki." Unohana said to herself before turning back to Tatsuki to begin her work.

(With Ichigo as he was leaving squad four)

"Kuchiki!" came the voice of Soi-fon from behind Ichigo and when he turned around he saw said Captain with bandages around her arms and torso under her usual uniform. Limping behind her was Yoruichi who didn't look as bad.

"Yes Captain Soi-fon?" asked Ichigo as if the sparing session and him destroying most of the forest had never happened.

"Why are you here?" asked Soi-fon while Yoruichi grinned showing that an idea had popped into her head.

"Well little bee isn't if obvious? He is here to make us feel better by playing _doctor_ with us. So tell me Ichigo which one of us do you want to be the naughty nurse?" asked Yoruichi but her only response was for everyone in the area to go quiet and just stare at her with blushes. Ichigo simple stared at her showing no reaction at all except for a small almost nonexistent smirk.

"No one of my friends from Kurakara is being treated by Captain Unohana after I found her half dead by the west gate." said Ichigo this time snapping Yoruichi out of her teasing mode allowing everyone to go back to work.

"Well that's good news right?" asked Yoruichi only for Ichigo to turn around and continue walking away.

"Yes. Yes it is." said Ichigo before shunpoing away back to the Kuchiki mansion to his awaiting bed for some much needed rest. Perhaps Rukia will already be there. Once he arrived in his bedroom he indeed see Rukia laying in his bed fast asleep in her white robe. Ichigo got into his own robe before climbing in next to her holding her close.

"_Ichigo she is your strength. Your new reason to protect and as long as you have that then no one can ever stop us._" said Zangetsu standing on a pole coming out the side of one of the many buildings with bright clear skies above him. Ichigo gave a small smile before slipping into his dreams.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and saw Rukia already awake just staring at him as they laid together. Rukia then began to move closer to him before crawling on top of him so their faces were inches apart. Ichigo snaked his arms around her waist holding her down on top of him before brushing his lips against hers.

"I'm glad your friend Tatsuki is alive Ichigo. I may not have known her that well but I could tell you two were close." said Rukia laying her head on his chest while Ichigo smiled ever so slightly. Ever since he had come to Soul Society she has supported him. He would find his friends and family no matter what and he would then destroy the monster that destroyed his home.

"Yes we were close and we still are." said Ichigo moments before he heard footsteps outside of his room.

"Ichigo you are requested at a Captains meeting about the woman you brought to Captain Unohana." said Byakuya before he turned and walked away already heading to the meeting.

"You should go before they get mad at you being late." said Rukia getting off of Ichigo so he could get ready and moments before he left he walked back over to Rukia and captured her lips in a kiss making the smaller girl go limp with shock. Just when Rukia finally came to her senses Ichigo was already gone along with his Zanpakutos.

(Captains meeting room)

"I have called this meeting because of the human girl Lieutenant Ichigo Kuchiki found by the west gate. He informs us that she was a resident of the late Kurakara town and someone he knew personally. It has also came to my attention that she has a Hollow like mask over her eye and has slight traces of Hollow reiatsu although very weak. Now we must decide what to do with her!" yelled Yammamoto moments after Ichigo appeared next to Soi-fon just barely making it on time.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki what do you believe we should do with your friend?" asked Aizen smiling at Ichigo who walked out into the middle of all the Captains with each step filled with grace and swiftness.

"As her friend I would request that we release her right away and let her enjoy the afterlife but as a Shinigami I believe she should be killed to save her from most likely becoming a Hollow and in the Soul Society no less. So I believe there should be a compromise. Release her into my care and if she becomes a Hollow I will cleanse her myself." said Ichigo before stepping back by Soi-fon not showing a hint of emotion in even a single word.

"An interesting proposal wouldn't you say gramps?" asked Shunsui raising his straw hat to look at Yamamoto who stood there thinking over it proposition.

"Why not just let me dissect her after all how many times does such an interesting creature come along?" asked Mayuri only to have the entire room flooded with Ichigo's reiatsu which was now an equal amount of black and white.

"Captain Mayuri I have just achieved my second blades shikai perhaps you would wish to study it by me constantly hacking you to pieces." came Ichigo's cold voice moments before the reiatsu vanished and Mayuri looked slightly paler that usual.

"Wow you really are one scary kid." said Gin who had cracked one eye open to show everyone his light blue eye.

"SILENCE! I have come to a decision! Lieutenant Ichigo Kuchiki you are to take custody of the human woman. However if there is even the slightest hint of her Hollow side coming out you are to destroy her immediately! Do you understand?!" asked Yamamoto with his voice filling the entire room showing how serious he was about the matter.

"Yes Head Captain Yamamoto I shall retrieve her at once before reporting to my duties at squad two." said Ichigo before shunpoing away while the Captains returned to their respective squads.

Ichigo traveled to squad four a part of him excited at being with one of his old friends again. His heart was racing with nervousness but it quickly returned to normal with Captain Aizen appeared in front of him with his usual calm happy smile.

"Ah Lieutenant Kuchiki I wished to speak with you before you got all the way to squad four. Please follow me." said Aizen vanishing into thin air with Ichigo right behind him surprisingly keeping up. When they finally came to a stop they were in a forest by the north gate. Aizen calmly turned to face Ichigo with his smile gone showing his business side.

"Tell me Ichigo Kuchiki do you know the story behind Kisuke Urahara , Yoruichi Shihoin, and their connection to your family?"

Review and ideas if you have them ^^


	9. Chapter 9

"What?"

"Yes I know it is rather hard to believe but it is true none the less. Kisuke Urahara is the cause of the destruction of Kurakara town and the reason your friends and family were taken. He created a device called the Hogyoku that is meant to tear down the boundaries between Hollow and Shinigami. In fact that was the reason why he was going to be executed. However before that could happen Yoruichi Shihoin rescued him and they fled to the human world. They had turned many high level Shinigami into part Hollows which as you know is considered treason." explained Aizen as they walked through the forest constantly making sure they were not seen by anyone.

"What does this have to do with the attack on Kurakara town Captain Aizen?" asked Ichigo trying to understand all of the information he had just been told.

"My guess is the Hollow Baraggan wanted the Hogyoku to become what we call an Arrancar. To gain Shinigami like powers and because the Hogyoku was in Kurakara he most likely ordered to destroy the entire town to send us a message. I am telling you this because I trust you and I think there might be a traitor in Soul Society because only we knew about the Hogyoku." said Aizen stopping when he felt Ichigo's blade against his neck.

"How do I know you aren't the traitor and are trying to get me to turn against them?" asked Ichigo while Aizen merely chuckled looking over at Ichigo who stared at him with cold eyes.

"You don't Ichigo but I must place my faith in you. You are in the best place to find out who the traitor because no one will suspect a Lieutenant. I simple ask for your help to stop Baraggan and the traitor or traitors." said the Captain of squad five and with one more cold stare Ichigo lowered Hadesu and sheathed him.

"Alright I will trust you. Now if you will excuse me I have a friend to go and see." said Ichigo before shunpoing away leaving a smiling Aizen.

"Good everything is going according to plan." said Aizen before shunpoing.

(squad four Barracks)

"Ah Lieutenant Kuchiki I'm surprised it took you this long to get here." said Unohana greeting him with a smile which he returned.

"I apologize for being late Captain Unohana but I ran into someone that wished to speak with me so I got held up." said Ichigo smoothly as he followed Unohana to what he guessed was Tatsuki's room. He was glad that they moved her to one of the usual room although they had two Shinigami guards just outside her room. After dismissing the guards Ichigo walked into the room and saw Tatsuki sitting by the window staring out at Soul Society as if trying to figure out what it was.

"Tatsuki." whispered Ichigo just loud enough for her to hear him causing her to turn and look at him. She looked like she was trying to recognize him but when her eyes widened he knew she remembered.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Tatsuki lunging at him trying to tackle him only for Ichigo to step to the side allowing her to crash into the wall.

"You shouldn't stress yourself Tatsuki." weaving in and out of her punches that were painfully slow to him. Finally he figured he would just let her have her way and allowed to fist to connect with his face.

"Six years. YOU WERE GONE FOR SIX DAMN YEARS!" yelled Tatsuki this time tackling him to the ground before grabbing to front of his uniform pulling his face close. Her eyes were filled with anger and yet she looked on the verge of crying.

"Calm down Tatsuki." said Ichigo in a stern voice that Tatsuki had never heard him use before and his eyes. His eyes held so much power that it threatened to suffocate her. She had known him for almost all of his life and she had never seen his eyes like that before.

"Captain Unohana would you please give us some privacy I need to explain things to her." said Ichigo turning his head to look at the Captain who nodded before leaving closing the door behind her. Ichigo then felt a drop of water on his cheek and when he turned back to look at Tatsuki he saw tears streaming out of her eyes.

"You stupid moronic orange haired bastard. When you died things fell apart with all of us. Your family was never the same and even Yuzu stopped smiling, Karin cut herself off from everyone around her, your father tried to drown himself in work, and your mother. Ichigo your mother was in a car crash and put into a coma. Orihime tried to kill herself but luckily Chad was there to stop her. Then when those monster destroyed the town we were all taken. Taken to a white desert filled with monsters and held for what felt like months." said Tatsuki now clutching onto his uniform as if he would vanish into thin air if she were to let go. Ichigo had never seen her like this before. He was the reason all of this had happened. He should have just stayed in Kurakara. He should have stayed with his friends and family.

"Tatsuki I'm sorry." said Ichigo only to feel Tatsuki's palm connect with his face followed by a loud slapping sound.

"Don't you dare Ichigo. Don't you dare say you are sorry!" yelled Tatsuki now once again glaring at him only to now find herself under Ichigo with him now on top of her.

"Tatsuki I will save them. I swear it on my soul that I will save every last one of our friends and family but I need you to listen to me because your life may depend on it." said Ichigo now having her full attention while gently whipping the tears off her face. Ichigo then spent the next three hours explaining everything he knew about Soul Society to Tatsuki including the rules and that he got adopted into a noble clan. Although the hardest part was telling her that she had a small part of Hollow in her and he was ordered to kill her if it became a problem. However on the up side he did inform her that he would be the one to look after her and if permitted to train her. As their conversation came to a close they both heard a knock at the door followed by Byakuya Kuchiki himself walking into the room.

"I have spoken to the enders and they have granted you permission to allow your friend to stay with us. However seeing as we currently have no more rooms she will be staying in yours." said Byakuya before turning around and walking away before Ichigo could even say a single word in response.

"Well he sure us interesting. Is he always so strait forward like that?" asked Tatsuki receiving a nod from Ichigo.

"We should get going I still need to report to my Captain and you need some new cloths." said Ichigo standing up followed by Tatsuki. After checking in with Unohana and her insisting that Tatsuki take it easy (shudder) they made their way to squad two all the while Ichigo pointing our random things to Tatsuki.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" yelled none other than Renji who came flying at Ichigo out of thin air.

"Hado #1: Sho." said Ichigo calmly pointing his finger at Renji who was then send flying back through the air and into a wall.

"OW YOU DICK WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" yelled Renji who then looked up and saw and angry looking Tatsuki staring down at him. Every male Shinigami heard a loud scream followed by them covering their family jewels feeling bad for the man who had his crushed.

"Ass who jumps out of nowhere and tries to attack someone?" asked Tatsuki leaving Renji on the ground who had passed out from the pain. Ichigo simple raised an eyebrow before they continued on their walk to squad two. Tatsuki had spent the entire hour walk asking Ichigo question after question until it began to get disturbing.

"So Ichigo do you have a girlfriend yet or have you gone gay?" asked Tatsuki in an innocent voice causing Ichigo to do a double take and make sure he heard her right.

"I'm not gay Tatsuki. I thought we cleared this up when I walked in on you changing at the dojo that one time." said Ichigo while Tatsuki's face turned bright red recalling the memory. After all he was also changing at the time and she got a _very_ good look at him. Before beating the shit out of course.

"Um yea lets hurry up please." said Tatsuki only to feel Ichigo pick her up holding her in his arms.

"Hold your breath the first time is very well not nice." said Ichigo before Tatsuki took in a large breath and in a blur they were both gone. Moments later they arrived at squad two followed by Tatsuki jumping out of Ichigo arms holding the ground.

"Oh wonderful ground." whispered Tatsuki feeling sick to her stomach from traveling so fast.

"I warned you now hurry up Captain Soi-fon doesn't like people being late." said Ichigo walking past her and into squad two's barracks while Tatsuki glared at him with her eye twitching. While moving through the barracks Tatsuki kept feeling like she was being watched yet she didn't see a single person besides Ichigo.

"Tatsuki this is squad two. They wouldn't be good at what they do if you could see them. Now come along we are almost to Captain Soi-fon's office." said Ichigo walking slightly faster making Tatsuki catch up. They finally arrived at the door to Soi-fon's office and sitting just in front of the door was a familiar black cat lazily waging it's tale. Ichigo simple raised an eyebrow at the cat before knocking on the door and after being told to enter he opened the door.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki you are late." said Soi-fon working on the evil known as paperwork with a cup of tea next to her.

"I apologize Captain Soi-fon I got sidetracked." said Ichigo bowing slightly while Soi-fon just shook her head.

"Well since it is the first time I will allow it but make sure it does not happen again." said Soi-fon giving him a small glare but her eyes widened when she saw tanned arms wrap around Ichigo from behind. A very naked Yoruichi was now pressed up against Ichigo's back.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" yelled Soi-fon while Tatsuki glowed red.

"Why hello there Mr. Kuchiki did you miss me?" asked Yoruichi purring into his ear still determined to get a reaction out of him.

"Shihoin please put some cloths on before my Captain passes out." said Ichigo flatly while it looked like Soi-fon's head was about to explode and Tatsuki was no better. Honestly what is with all the women around him? It is as if they are all trying to flirt with him.

"Aw Ichigo don't you enjoy by naked body pressed up against you?" purred Yoruichi gently biting his earlobe not giving up.

"Whether or not I enjoy it doesn't matter I have things to attend to and I can not do them with you constantly appearing naked around me." said Ichigo who then turned around suddenly locking eyes with Yoruichi. Yoruichi's legs nearly gave out when she saw the power just lurking beneath his golden eyes. A power that made even her submit and that was slightly scary.

"Oh alright but sooner or later I will get you." said Yoruichi before shunpoing away only to reappear seconds later fully dressed in a very revealing squad two uniform.

"Hm my old uniform is tighter around the chest area than I remember." said Yoruichi pressing her rather large breasts together. That was the final straw before Soi-fon passed out with a small amount of blood coming from her nose. Ichigo on the other hand was restraining Tatsuki before she attacked Yoruichi.

"Well I guess I will just have the squad do drills until Captain Soi-fon wakes up from her nap. Try not to do anything to bad Shihoin." said Ichigo before dragging Tatsuki out of the office who looked ready to murder Yoruichi.

"Calm down Tatsuki she was just trying to get a reaction out of me. She has been doing that for the last few days." said Ichigo now sitting on a rather large bolder while Tatsuki's eye twitched.

"Well she is getting a reaction out of me!" yelled Tatsuki as golden energy glowed around her in her rage. This got Ichigo's attention so he decided to see what would happen.

"Well she is very attractive maybe I should take her up on her offer." said Ichigo grinning slightly by he did not expect a cero to suddenly shoot out of her hand aimed right at him. Luckily he managed to raise a barrier with his reiatsu to stop the attack dead in its tracks. Tatsuki now stood there with her hand smoking and her eyes as wide as they could go. She slowly looked at her hand but stopped when Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be afraid Tatsuki this is your power. You have the power of a Hollow. This in of itself will make Shinigami fear you unless you learn to control it. You must control this power before it controls you." said Ichigo looking at her as if seeing if she had the will to control her power.

"Alright but who will teach me? I doubt a Hollow will teach me." said Tatsuki while Ichigo just grinned before pointing at the bolder he was just sitting on. Suddenly a Cero formed on the tip of his finger before firing destroying the rock and some trees behind it. Tatsuki stood there wide eyed not believing her own eyes.

"_Ichigo can you hear that other voice?_" asked Zangetsu from out of know where.

'Zangetsu what other voice?'

Read, Review, and ideas if you have them.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo stood across from Byakuya Kuchiki in the Kuchiki training grounds. Both their eyes were colder that steel and their bodies completely still. Ichigo suddenly sprang into action drawing Zangetsu from his sheath before clashing with Byakuya who had drawn Senbonzakura. They began a high speed Shunpo battle with only a few sparks flying into the air to show that they were even still there. Suddenly both stopped just a few feet away from each other showing that nether one had made a single cut.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." said Byakuya holding his out in front of his as his one blade fell apart into thousands. As all the blades flew at Ichigo the young Kuchiki simple stood there with a small grin before raising a still sealed Zangetsu into the air.

"Getsuga Tensho." said Ichigo swinging Zangetsu down as a crescent wave of energy shot at Byakuya at high speeds forcing him to stop his attack in favor of protecting himself. This provided Ichigo with enough of an opening to appear behind Ichigo already thrusting him blade forward. However Ichigo stopped when he saw one of the many blades graze across Byakuya's hand cutting it slightly.

"Byakuya-sama are you alright?" asked Ichigo sheathing Zangetsu while Byakuya resealed his Zanpakuto before sheathing it.

"I am fine Ichigo return to your duties for now until I summon you." said Byakuya before quickly walking away with something clearly now sitting well with him. However Byakuya would tell him if he needed to know and right now he didn't. Ichigo decided he would go find Tatsuki and make sure she hasn't gotten into any trouble. After all she had only been learning how to control her power for a month. Ichigo expanded his senses until he could feel Tatsuki's energy. It appeared she was in squad two talking with Soi-fon and Yoruichi.

(Squad two moments later)

Hm he was getting faster at traveling long range. With that thought put aside Ichigo walked up the his Captain's office door and was about to knock until he heard them talking inside the room. From the sound of it they were talking about him. How could he resist?

(Inside Soi-fon's office)

All three women were sitting in the small Captain's office two of them very red and the third with a small blush. There were also about ten empty bottles of sake laying on the ground around them.

"Ok Tatsuki let me get this straight you saw Ichigo Kuchiki naked and didn't have sex with him?" asked Yoruichi taking another swig of sake.

"WE WERE STILL YOUNG!" yelled Tatsuki with her eyes wide before calming down making them become lidded.

"How big was he?" asked Yoruichi leaning closer to Tatsuki so she was right in the girl's face.

"Bigger than any I have ever seen. That includes porn." said Tatsuki before realizing what she said and then proceeded to blush even more.

"Oh come on Tatsuki I want to know the size!" wined Yoruichi while Soi-fon looked away with a small blush.

"Captain Unohana said he was at least nine inches hard when she did his physical." said Soi-fon while Yoruichi's mouth hung open slightly. However before Yoruichi or anyone else could say a word the door opened to reveal Ichigo standing there with his right eye twitching and a very scary aura around him.

"How inappropriate. Talking about me like that and getting my charge drunk." said Ichigo slowly unsheathing Hadesu who seemed to be covered in black mist.

"N-now Kuchiki don't over react it was just some girl talk." said Soi-fon slightly afraid of the look in Ichigo's eye. The same look he had when he was VERY pissed off.

"Hey Ichigo can we see you naked?" as soon as those words left Yoruichi's mouth all hell broke loose in squad two. To the normal squad members they saw their Captain, ex-Captain, and their Lieutenant's charge all run out of the Captain's office which was filled with a very creepy black mist. Suddenly black chains shot out of the mist wrapping around the three women making them fall before slowly dragging them back towards the mist. All the while scary golden eyes glowed through the mist and once the three women were back inside the office the door slammed shut followed by evil chuckling that sent shivers down everyone's spines. Moments later three screams were heard from the office. Not even Kenpachi had the balls to go in there right now.

About an hour later the three women finally walked out of the office very pale with a smiling Ichigo walking out behind them. The new rule of squad two "Don't fuck with Ichigo Kuchiki".

Now we find Ichigo walking along with his Captain and Yoruichi up to Sokyoku hill for a Captains meeting called by the Head Captain himself. Something didn't sit well with Ichigo at all. It was as if something massive was about to happen.

"**Don't worry boy I have just the toy if anything does happen.**" said Hadesu grinning.

"_Never give up and no one can beat you Ichigo. Keep moving forward_" said Zangetsu looking around as if someone was there besides him. Then it hit him. He needed to hurry before it happened.

Now standing with the other Captain's and Lieutenants Ichigo stretched out his senses trying to find someone that was not there.

"Where is Lieutenant Sasakibe?" asked Ichigo only for said Lieutenant to suddenly drop out of the air in front of them knocked out but something seemed wrong it was if a piece of his soul was missing. Moments later a man appeared dressed rather oddly with very long strings coming off the top of each finger.

"Good evening my name is Muramasa and I am afraid the Captain Yamamoto will not be joining us." said the now named Muramasa in a smith voice while Ichigo's and Byakuya's eyes narrowed

"What have you done to Head Captain Yamamoto?!" asked an enraged Komamura drawing his Zanpakuto while Muramasa simple smirks.

"He is indisposed at the moment but that is hardly any of your concern Captain Komamura." said Muramasa while Komamura let out a bestial like roar.

"BAN-KAI! Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" yelled Komamura as his massive Ban-Kai formed while he swung down attempting to end Muramasa's life but to his and everyone's surprise the blade fell on him instead nearly killing him. Then Komamura's Ban-Kai faded away to reveal the real spirit of his Zanpakuto who appeared next to Muramasa.

All of the Captains and Lieutenants besides Ichigo attempt to release their Zanpakutos only to find that nothing happened at all. There was no reiatsu in their blades. Their Zanpakuto spirits were gone.

"I have freed your Zanpakutos from you slavery. Now we the Zanpakuto will rule you Shinigami." said Muramasa as the true spirits of the Zanpakutos appeared next to Muramasa all holding their shikai blades. Explosions erupted all around Soul Society.

"So you are the Zanpakuto of Koga?" asked Ichigo stepping out in front of everyone while the Zanpakutos raised their blades expecting at attack.

"So just like my master you too were adopted into the Kuchiki clan how interesting. Because of this I will give you this one chance to join us and help with our goal or be destroyed along with the Shinigami." said Muramasa while Ichigo just blankly stared at him.

"Kuchiki fall back!" yelled Soi-fon but was stopped when black and white reiatsu exploded around Ichigo even forcing some of the Zanpakuto back. Then the black and white reiatsu began to have an outline of red before suddenly stopping revealing Ichigo standing there holding both of his blades. Something no one has ever seen him do before.

"You tried to take two pieces of my soul and this is something I can not forgive. Reduce him to dust Hadesu. Pierce the heavens Zangetsu!" yelled Ichigo releasing both his Zanpakuto and when the smoke cleared Ichigo stood with the new armor Hadesu had and Zangetsu's shikai in his right hand.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro." said a soft but deadly voice as a white ring appeared around Ichigo before a large pillar of ice shot up around Ichigo trapping him. Sode no Shirayuki slowly walked forward placing her hand on the ice pillar moments before it shattered into pieces along with Ichigo inside.

"Such a shame he was so hansom." said Shirayuki looking almost sad at Ichigo's death.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Soi-fon as Shunko exploded around her while she charged Shirayuki ripping up the ground around her.

"Getsuga Tensho." said a deep voice as a white wave of energy shot between Soi-fon and Shirayuki separating them. Standing a few feet away was Zangetsu holding his Shikai and next to him was Hadesu who looked much younger and his old grey hair was now pure black and was about the same length as Zangetsu's.

"_Unforgivable._" said Zangetsu with rage lining his voice something that not even Hadesu had heard from his brother before.

"**That boy is always showing off. Boy get out here!"** yelled Hadesu and moments later Ichigo appeared still in his full shikai form.

"Sorry I wanted to see what they would do. That was very mean of me so allow me to end this in an instant." said Ichigo raising his blade high into the air along with Zangetsu while holding out his right hand making several chains form with ceros on their tips along with Hadesu.

"Impossible." whispered Muramasa before all three released their attacks almost destroying Sokyoku hill and most likely vaporizing the Zanpakutos. When the smoke cleared it showed all of the Zanpakutos gone but Ichigo could still feel their power. All of them were still alive and it was the beginning of a rebellion. A Zanpakuto rebellion.

I know this chapter is shorter than usual but I couldn't continue it without messing it up. so Read, Review, and ideas if you have them.


	11. Chapter 11

That night had been a complete disaster for the Shinigami of Soul Society. Many non-seated officers had died and now Byakuya Kuchiki was missing after doing battle with his own Zanpakuto. They had spent the last three days searching for Byakuya and the rouge Zanpakutos but they still had nothing. They seemed to have just vanished into this air. Now Ichigo was patrolling the streets of the Soul Society by himself because he at least still had his Zanpakutos. That means he stood the most chance against Muramasa and the others.

"**Perhaps you should have joined that Zanpakuto. After all these Shinigami have such a weak bond with their Zanpakutos that they couldn't even resist Muramasa's influence.**" said Hadesu still not in a good mood after trying to be turned against his wielder. Zangetsu was also rather angry if the raging winds around him were anything to go by.

'We will see Hadesu but I still wish to get things back to normal before doing anything to drastically change my life again.' thought Ichigo flashing to another rooftop only to stop when a pillar of ice shot up in front of him. Stopping just inches from the pillar Ichigo jumped back when a pure white sword pierced through it nearly stabbing him in his head. The pillar shattered into millions of pieces revealing Shirayuki.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." whispered Shirayuki pointing her blade at Ichigo followed by a wave of ice shooting at him.

"Danku." said Ichigo forming a barrier to take the blunt of the damage while he shunpoed out of the way allowing the barrier to collapse. Ichigo appeared a few feet behind her shooting a nameless Byakurai barley missing the Zanpakuto. Ichigo then appeared in front of Shirayuki with his blade at her neck.

"Checkmate." said Ichigo in a calm voice while Shirayuki just stood there waiting for her throat to be sliced open. When he didn't she slowly backed away from him reading herself again. This time she went for the head on approach clashing blades with him only to be thrown back by a palm to her stomach.

"Damn it how can you stand against me without using your shikai?" asked Shirayuki beginning to get frustrated at her own lack of power.

"Because you do not come at me with the intent to kill me. The look in your eyes says that you are more interesting in testing me than killing me. So tell me why did Muramasa send you?" asked Ichigo not showing a hint of emotion. Shirayuki looked away while her sword turned into snowflakes and flowed away into the night sky.

"He sees what his wielder Koga Kuchiki could have been in you. You were able to resist his influence because the bond with your Zanpakutos was stronger than him. He wants your help to release his master so he can be reunited. You of all people must understand that. Given what you name means Ichigo." said Shirayuki looking back at Ichigo still seeing the cold unforgiving look in his eyes.

"I see so Muramasa wishes to release his master who had killed hundreds of people including Zanpakutos and his goal is to release this person? Koga will destroy Muramasa the moment he is free thinking Muramasa abandoned him." said Ichigo turning away from Shirayuki.

"So now what do we do? Are you going to destroy me or capture me to be studied?" asked Shirayuki looking calmly at Ichigo who looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I will let you return to Muramasa and warn him of what will happen if he continues. Stay safe for Rukia will come for you." said Ichigo shunpoing away leaving a stunned Shirayuki who simple stood there before looking at the ground with a tear flowing down her cheek that turned to ice moments later.

"Damn you Ichigo Kuchiki."

Ichigo finished his patrol and began his trip back to squad two to give his report to Soi-fon who seemed slightly irritated that she no longer had her Zanpakuto. In fact almost every Captain and Lieutenant was angry.

"Yo Ichigo any luck?" asked Renji walking up to Ichigo with a noticeable slump in his shoulders.

"No not yet Renji where ever they are hiding it seems it can block their reiatsu even from me. This leads me to believe they are hiding under grown somewhere most likely in a cave system that allows them access to Soul Society." said Ichigo walking along with Renji towards squad two. Most non-seated Shinigami were in squad four after being attacked by their own Zanpakuto.

"Well if that is the case then we need to start searching the caves as well. Hopefully we can end this fast and get our Zanpakutos back." said Renji.

"Renji has it ever occurred to any of you that perhaps the Zanpakutos want a little more freedom in exchange for them lending you their power?" asked Ichigo causing Renji to stop in his tracks and just watch Ichigo continue walking ahead of him.

'What has gotten into him?' thought Renji never noticing a pair of glowing emerald green eyes watching them that then shifter to a golden color.

"Ichigo Kuchiki perhaps you can help me." said an angelic female voice moments before the person was gone. After giving his report to Soi-fon her returned to the Kuchiki mansion eager to get some sleep for the next days search. When he got into his room he was not expecting to see Rukia and Tatsuki both in his bed curled up next to each other. Oh if only he had a camera this would be perfect black mail but now he had no bed.

"Ichigo come to bed." whispered Rukia moving slightly to the side to give Ichigo room between her and Tatsuki. So they decided to share his bed and are now letting him also sleep in that same bed. Perhaps they were hanging around Yoruichi too much. Without any further thought Ichigo laid down in-between them allowing Rukia to lay her head on his chest while Tatsuki huddled up next to him for warmth. If he didn't know better he was beginning to think all these girls were starting to crush on them but what were the odds of that?

The next morning was not as hectic as he thought it would be. Tatsuki had agreed to share his bed until another one was set up for her and given what is going on it might take a while. As he woke up but women latched onto him for warmth.

'Why is it getting so cold in Soul Society recently?' thought Ichigo slipping out of their grasps before covering them both back up with a blanket. Ichigo walked out of his room and found it snowing outside.

"It is supposed to be summer Sode no Shirayuki." said Ichigo glancing to his right looking directly at Shirayuki who had frozen everything within one foot from her. She really was the most beautiful Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society.

"He wishes to speak with you please follow me when you are ready." said Shirayuki in a soft voice but it was strained as if she was trying to not just barge into the room and attack Rukia. Five minutes later Ichigo was finished with both his Zanpakutos strapped to his waist.

"If I am seen with you they will believe I have betrayed them and joined Muramasa. We will have to move fast to slip by the patrols." said Ichigo calmly despite the risks.

"There will be no need. There is a cave entrance one mile from here that will lead us to Muramasa but for his protection when we get to the cave I will have to blindfold you." said Shirayuki shunpoing away followed closely by Ichigo.

"**Boy when we get to this place summon us into your world. This Zanpakuto Muramasa needs to know who he is dealing with.**" said Hadesu who planned to ram his sword threw that spirits chest for trying to separate him from Ichigo. Behind Hadesu a loud roaring could be heard along with chains raddling.

"**Settle down you beast you were created to put all of that Hollow power into one being not to make so much noise!**" yelled Hadesu while the noise stopped but soon began again causing Hadesu's eye to twitch.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Shirayuki arrived at the cave entrance. Ichigo ripped off both of his sleeves on his uniform tying them together to form a blindfold that he then tied around his eyes. Shirayuki took a moment to study him up close. He held himself with such grace but he was firm like a mountain. Now she knew why Rukia always talked about him.

"I will take us the rest of the way." said Shirayuki placing her hand on Ichigo before shunpoing deeper into the cave. After five minutes of non-stop shunpoing they finally stopped and Ichigo was allowed to remove his blindfold. He was now surrounded by many Zanpakutos with Muramasa standing in front of him hands in his pockets.

"**Let me out boy so I can consume this insect!**" yelled Hadesu while his blade screamed for blood.

"Tell me have I done something to offend your Zanpakutos?" asked Muramasa while Ichigo simple closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Moments later both Hadesu and Zangetsu materialized.

"Tell me why you do not leave your Shinigami master and join us in being free? Why not follow your instincts?" asked Muramasa while Zangetsu stepped forward.

"_My instinct is to protect Ichigo even if it means turning against my fellow Zanpakuto._" said Zangetsu materializing his six foot long sword stabbing it into the ground in front of him between Ichigo and Muramasa.

"**My instinct is to make Ichigo a true God of death and you are standing in the way Zanpakuto.**" said Hadesu forming chains out of his forearm each once again charging a glowing red cero.

"No Hadesu we did not come here to fight and they have not attacked us." said Ichigo putting his hand on Hadesu's shoulder.

"**Very well boy but if they attack I will add their power to my own. Now I am leaving. Zangetsu stay here with the boy in case he needs your help**" said Hadesu before fading into black mist flowing back into Ichigo.

"Well he is friends." said a very small Zanpakuto that Ichigo guessed was Suzumebachi mainly because of the stinger on her right arm.

"_He is also my brother and if you insult him I will destroy you_" said Zangetsu glaring at Suzumebachi who fidgeted slightly under his glare

"Any way I believe it is time for me to leave. Zangetsu go ahead and return to my inner world I won't be needing backup to leave" said Ichigo receiving a nod from Zangetsu who faded away along with his massive cleaver.

"I offer you this one more time Ichigo Kuchiki. Join me and live alongside the Zanpakutos or die with the Shinigami." said Muramasa with his sealed blade appearing in his right hand along with the other Zanpakutos pulling out their own blades. Ichigo's only response was to narrow his eyes at the Zanpakuto before grinning lightly.

"You think you all can kill me or is it that you all forget who I am? Well then allow me to remind you. My name is Ichigo Kuchiki lieutenant of squad two and the Shunpo no Kami. Hado #21: Sekienton." said Ichigo slamming his right hand on the ground making a massive amount of red smoke fill the cave blocking everyone's view of Ichigo. When the smoke cleared Ichigo was gone and if he found a way out then every Shinigami in Soul Society would rain down on them.

"Hyorinmaru, Kazeshini, and Wabisuke go after him. Do whatever it takes to get him back here even if it means killing him." said Muramasa while the three Zanpakutos nodded before giving chase to Ichigo.

"Why didn't you send me after him?" asked a female voice from behind Muramasa and when the Zanpakuto leader turned he saw three shady figures.

"Because Kyoka Suigetsu I have something else planned for you."

(With Ichigo somewhere in the cave system)

Ichigo ran through the cave at about half his max speed keeping himself a good distance away from the Zanpakutos that were chasing him. So far he was getting no where so the next best thing to do was fight and see if that got him anywhere. After stopping it only took the Zanpakutos a few minutes to finally catch up with him.

"Finally got tired of running eh Shinigami?" asked Kazeshini pointing one of his strange blades at Ichigo.

"No I simple wish to swat a few flies that keep following me." said Ichigo raising his hand to catch the double bladed scythe that was thrown at him. He then tugged lightly on it causing Kazeshini to be sent flying towards him. The moment he got within range Ichigo slammed his palm into Kazeshini's chest firing a nameless Sokatsui lighting up the cave. When the smoke cleared Kazeshini was gone and all that remained was his broken sealed blade.

"How interesting." said Ichigo picking up the broken blade before he was cut from behind by Wabisuke.

"You annoy me Shinigami." said Wabisuke as Ichigo suddenly dropped to his knees reeling as if gravity just increased. As Wabisuke was about to swing down again black chains shot out of Ichigo's back stabbing Wabisuke through his heart before ripping him apart spraying blood everywhere. With Wabisuke now nothing more than a broken blade Ichigo was able to freely stand up.

"Danku." said Ichigo just as a massive ice dragon was about to slam into him saving him from being frozen.

"Getsuga Tensho." said Ichigo quickly drawing Zangetsu while releasing him forming the massive cleaver. The Getsuga slammed into the roof above them destroying it completely allowing moonlight to shine in the dark cave. Ichigo shot into the air escaping the cave with both broken Zanpakutos while Hyorinmaru simple turned around and began to walk away. Ichigo shot to Soi-fon's office and barged in without nocking.

"I know where they are and I have a job for Captain Mayuri and Kisuke."

Review and ideas if you have them.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can someone please explain to me WHY THE HELL I AM UP AT THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" yelled a very cranky Mayuri throwing a vile of something at Kisuke who ducked allowing it to hit the wall. The strange substance was now melting through the wall.

"Now now Mayuri I thought you would want to work with me again. After with two smart guys like us we can find a solution to this whole mess." said Kisuke smiling at his former lieutenant who just glared at him.

"How could this have not waited until my usual wake up time?" asked Mayuri with his eye twitching after all he hasn't even had time to put on any of his face paint or his head gear. In other words now everyone could see his real face and his hair was a shaggy mess. In other words he looked like a normal person with blue hair and yellow eyes.

"Because Lieutenant Kuchiki has brought us not one but two Zanpakutos and wants to know how to return them to their respective Shinigami without much harm. Now come along we have work to do." said Kisuke turning around making his old Captains coat sway slightly while Mayuri's eye continued to twitch.

"Cunning bastard." whispered Mayuri before he set off to follow Kisuke into _their_ lab to get to work fixing this damn problem so he could get back to sleep.

Back at the Kuchiki mansion Ichigo sat in the garden in front of the koi pond just like Byakuya did ever morning. At this current time he was the leader of the Kuchiki family because Byakuya had ordered them to make Ichigo head if anything ever happened to him. Leading an entire clan was going to be hard especially when he is put in charge in the middle of a rebellion. Rukia had agreed to help him as much as she could but not even she knew everything about running the Kuchiki clan. Yoruichi had offered to help in her spare time but so far they never had any spare time.

'Sigh all of this is so troublesome. I need to be out helping them get back to the cave the Zanpakutos are at but no they tell me the clan comes first. There won't be any damn clan if we don't get this under control and fast.' thought Ichigo as he watched the koi swim around the pond with the morning wind blowing around him.

"You should be resting right now not staring at fish." said Yoruichi walking up behind him dressed in her squad two uniform with an orange jacket. Yoruichi looked as if she had been up all night just like him which she most likely had despite Soi-fon saying she could handle things.

"No matter how much Byakuya-sama ups the security you somehow keep getting in. I see now why he doesn't like you." said Ichigo making Yoruichi chuckle slightly at the clan head. Yoruichi calmly walked over and sat down next to him letting out a tired yawn.

"Perhaps you are the one that should get some sleep Shihoin. After all you are the fastest Shinigami here with Captain Soi-fon a close second. We will need you at your best." said Ichigo looking over at the Shihoin clan head who leaned up against him grinning.

"Maybe you could give me a reason to stay away Mr. Kuchiki." said Yoruichi but was surprised when Ichigo suddenly stood up and faced away from her. His hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white and his nails dug into his palms making them bleed slightly.

"You know that I love Rukia and yet you continue to try and make me be with you. Why?" asked Ichigo gritting his teeth together in frustration.

"Don't know really I just do. I'm not trying to steal you from Rukia but I have seen how you behave despite when you act like a Kuchiki. You put others before yourself and only use as much power as you need to defeat someone not completely crush them even though you could. You don't even look down on people because you are a part of a noble clan." said Yoruichi finding the koi pond very interesting at the current moment.

"My mother raised me to see everyone as equal and treat everyone with kindness. My name means "One who protects" so I vowed to live up to the name I was given. It is that simple. There is nothing special about me I just do what everyone is capable of doing but choose not to. If you will please excuse me Ms. Shihoin I need to go and check on Rukia." said Ichigo before he began to walk away while blood from his hand dripped on the ground. Soon after Yoruichi left the Kuchiki mansion heading towards squad two to hopefully get some sleep.

As Ichigo entered his room he found Tatsuki asleep in his bed with Rukia sitting on the side of the bed waiting for him. Does nobody sleep anymore?

"Ichigo I heard you talk with Yoruichi-sama." said Rukia while Ichigo looked at the floor not wanting to meet her eyes for fear of what they might hold.

"Rukia I promise nothing happened between us." said Ichigo but froze when he felt her soft hand resting in his chest and her looking up at him.

"Ichigo I have known you for six years now and have loved you for around three. I know you won't just go out with a woman because she flirts with you because I would have kicked your ass if you did. Right now you are clan head Ichigo and I know that you love me just as much as I love you. Now I am saying this because I love you. I don't care if you have feelings for other women because I know that you would still love me. I don't even care if you love more than one woman because I know that you wouldn't use us." said Rukia while Ichigo stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Rukia that is crazy! How could you even say that you would be ok with me loving more than one women?" asked Ichigo about to continue but was stopped when Rukia pulled him down to her height and kissed him.

'Why is it I always seem to attract the crazy ones?' thought Ichigo while he kissed her back.

"You stupid baka I say it because it is true! Now do I have to beat you up until it gets through your thick skull?" asked Rukia this time giving him her famous Kuchiki glare making him gulp. Yep Rukia Kuchiki is very crazy and very scary. Ichigo gave her a slow nod turning her glare into an almost animated happy face.

"Good now come to bed you need your rest."

(Later that day 1:00 p.m.)

Ichigo woke up to the Soul Society's alarms blaring with announcements that squad twelve was being attacked by the Zanpakutos. Ichigo shot out of his bed grabbing his Zanpakutos before shooting off into the air leaving behind an after image. When he arrived at squad twelve he saw a swarm of Senbonzakura's blades slam into the squads barracks almost breaking through the wall. That attack was also followed by a swarm of ash this time destroying the wall completely.

"Now go and retrieve our brothers." said Muramasa but every Zanpakuto stopped when Ichigo appeared between them and the now destroyed wall. Both Zangetsu and Hadesu were clenched tightly in each hand both glowing from the power inside of them. From Zangetsu it was like an ocean of reiatsu was above them trying to crush them while Hadesu gave off the feeling that they were going to die no matter what they did.

"You people are really starting to piss me off." said Ichigo flaring his own reiatsu trying to stall for the other Captains and lieutenants to get there.

"THAT IS IT I AM GOING TO TURN YOU ALL INTO PUDDING! I HAVE HAD ALMOST NO SLEEP AND THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" roared Mayuri storming out of the wall with his messy blue hair covering his eyes and a very sadistic grin on his face. Mayuri then pulled out a switch and flipped it causing his own Zanpakuto to self-destruct before he pulled out his own blade.

"Well for once I agree with the crazy guy let's get our partners back." said Shunsui pulling out bother his blades flairing his reiatsu blowing of both his hat and his pink coat. All of the other Captains followed his example and pulled out their own blades facing their respective blades.

"Muramasa I hope you have made peace with Koga. Because I'm coming for your neck." said Ichigo going into shikai without a command before flying at Muramasa, grabbing him by his face, and shooting off into the sky leaving the others to deal with their Zanpakutos.

'How can one boy have so much power in him and not explode from it?' thought Muramasa before Ichigo flung him like a rag doll into the ground making a crater. Muramasa slowly stood up clutching his now broken rips while Ichigo dropped to the ground sending smoke up everywhere. When the smoke cleared Ichigo was kneeling on the ground with his cloak flaring out around him. His hair now fell in his face casting a shadow over it while his eyes glowed yellow in cold rage.

"You have turned Zanpakuto against Shinigami claiming you wanted to free them when really you were just using them. Using them to try and get to your master Koga Kuchiki who was sealed away in Kurakara town by Head Captain Yamamoto and the previous Squad six Captain. Kurakara town was destroyed weeks ago by a swarm of Hollows. YOUR MASTER IS DEAD!" roared Ichigo lunging at Muramasa with an unholy rage in his eyes the likes Muramasa had never seen. Ichigo attack was relentless and his strength made Muramasa's very bones creek under the strain. Over and over Ichigo slammed Zangetsu into Muramasa's ground and began to form a crater around them. With one hard kick Ichigo sent Muramasa flying back into the trees around them but Muramasa managed to flip himself before he slammed into the tree.

'Damn I can barely even stand after that on slot. His power and strength are insane with both of his Zanpakutos released and the Hollows inside of me are growing unstable.' thought Muramasa as his right eye began to bleed while his vision be.

"Join your master and die." said Ichigo appearing in front of him with Zangetsu held high above his head with reiatsu shooting off of it into the night sky almost turning night into day.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Muramasa not wanting to die like this not when he was so close.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo swinging Zangetsu down on Muramasa. Everything was quiet for a moment before all hell broke loose. Even the Captains and their Zanpakutos stopped fighting to see the forest become consumed in light from Ichigo's attack. The shockwave nearly threw them all of their feet and when the smoke and fire finally cleared almost the entire forest was gone. The only person they have ever seen with that kind of destructive power was Head Captain Yamamoto when he used his shikai to its full power.

'Yes just as planned Ichigo Kuchiki you will make a fine ally when the time is right.' thought Aizen using this moment to hit his Zanpakuto returning her to his soul.

Slowly they saw a figure walking through the smoke towards them. It was Ichigo but instead of looking like the noble he was he looked more like a knight with his blood red armor and flowing black cape. His hair was still down in his face but the back was still blowing In the wind. He also no longer held Zangetsu but his broadsword in his right hand and the broken pieces of Muramasa in his left hand.

"It is done Muramasa is defeated and so is this rebellion." said Ichigo throwing the pieces of Muramasa on the ground. Every Zanpakuto looked at each other before they merged back with their Shinigami. Even Wabisuke and Kazeshini managed to merge back with their respective Shinigami.

Suddenly the ground beneath them exploded and out of the smoke came Head Captain Yamamoto and Byakuya Kuchiki.

"It took longer than I thought to find Head Captain Yamamoto I apologize for taking so long." said Byakuya calmly while Senbonzakura merged with Byakuya once again.

"Ichigo Kuchiki you have defeated one of the Soul Society's most powerful enemies and defended us. For this I thank you. Report to my office in one week."

Ok so I have decided to just show you all the things that Ichigo has just in case you don't understand

Ichigo's armor and cloak- reviews/images/reviews/197/full/1353164681_

Ichigo's sword-


	13. Chapter 13

It has been one week since Ichigo almost single handedly crushed the Zanpakuto rebellion and destroyed the blade Muramasa using both his shikai at once. Now Ichigo stood in front of the Head Captain Yamamoto himself along with the other twelve Captains. Yamamoto stood there with his eyes closed thinking things over in his head. Finally he cracked his eyes open and the meeting began.

"Lieutenant Ichigo Kuchiki of squad two you have ended the Zanpakuto rebellion and have even managed to return our Zanpakutos to us. You have served the Soul Society well over the last six years ever since you were given the choice to join us. You have also helped keep the balance of souls in both are world and the other two. Because of these actions you have been recommended to join us as a Captain when a position is open. Until then I myself have decided to teach you." explained Yamamoto while Ichigo's eyes widened slightly in surprise never expecting to hear what he just did.

"Aw would you look at that you left the kid speechless." said Shuhei grinning while Yamamoto gave him a small glare out of the corner of his old eyes.

"Thank you Head Captain Yamamoto and all of you for this chance." said Ichigo bowing to them even the ever creepy Gin who even unnerved him.

"Well you did deserve it Ichigo." said Aizen smiling down at the orange haired Kuchiki. For the rest of the meeting Ichigo was allowed to join them in order to know what a true Captain's meeting was like. For the entire meeting Ichigo stood next to his Captain instead behind her like he normally would. She said something along the lines of he had earned his place. Once the meeting was over he once again found himself in Soi-fon's office this time helping her with her paperwork. Now he understood why Shunsui always tried to avoid doing paperwork in favor of drinking sake.

"You may leave when you wish Kuchiki I am able to finish these reports myself." said Soi-fon signing one of the hundreds of reports they have been doing for the better part of the day. If she didn't hate her Ban-Kai so much she would nuke ever piece of paperwork in existence. Oh if only.

"No it is fine in fact It is almost relaxing for me to do this than train with the others right now. Right now the only people that can push me into shikai are the other lieutenants and Captains. Captain Soi-fon I need to ask you something but it can not leave this room." said Ichigo while Soi-fon looked at him raising an eyebrow wondering what could be so important that Ichigo would want it to only be between them.

"Very well Kuchiki what is your question?" asked Soi-fon calmly while making sure no one was around to overhear them.

"What was the nature of Kisuke Urahara's, Yoruichi Shihoin's, and the other Captains and Lieutenants trial and banishment?" asked Ichigo while Soi-fon's eyes widened drastically at that question he had just asked her.

"Kisuke Urahara was charged with experimenting on his fellow Captain's and Lieutenants even on the people of Soul Society. The evidence was brought forward by Lieutenant Aizen Sosuke but while the trial was taking place Yoruichi Shihoin helped them escape along with the Captains and lieutenants that were charged with gaining Hollow like powers. We have been trying to find them for the past one hundred years but until now had no idea where they were or if they were even still alive. Why do you ask Kuchiki?" asked Soi-fon until she saw the faraway look in Ichigo's eyes and knew this somehow related to him.

"If you will please excuse me Captain Soi-fon I need to speak with someone." said Ichigo standing up and vanishing before she could even say a single word. His interest in this worried her slightly especially because he Zanpakuto could absorb Hollows and take their power for his own. Was he planning on trying to gain Hollow powers like the others in the past?

Ichigo arrived at the fifth squad barracks and found Aizen outside waiting for him as if he knew he would come eventually. Aizen made a following motion walking back inside his barracks and into his office. The moment Ichigo entered Aizen's office it gave of a light purple glow making Ichigo realize Aizen had set up a barrier to keep their conversation silent and uninterrupted by anyone.

"I take it you now believe me about what Kisuke did and his involvement in the destruction of your past home?" asked Aizen sitting down at his desk taking a sip of his tea. Ichigo nodded before also sitting down at Aizen's desk across from the Captain of squad five.

"Good I am glad you can now see the light. I have also noticed that you have been spending more and more time with Yoruichi Shihoin. I believe that Kisuke has asked her to gain your trust in order for him to have control over you and possible turn you against the Soul Society or even against your fellow Shinigami." said Aizen while Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the thought of someone trying to turn him against his very own friends. He was even beginning to trust Yoruichi Shihoin but now he was not so sure she wasn't really just trying to gain his trust for Urahara.

"Then what are we going to do? Head Captain Yamamoto is the one who allowed him and Shihoin back into Soul Society in the first place. Until the Baraggan is dead they will remain here and most likely cause even more damage if they think we will execute them." said Ichigo while Aizen merely chuckled while drinking more of his tea.

"I will train you myself for when that fateful day comes but you must be ready to strike down even Yoruichi if she defends Kisuke. If he is allowed to vanish again then we will most likely never see him again and he will continue with his Hollow experiments. Can you do that Ichigo?" asked Aizen with his smile now gone and his eyes colder that ice. Ichigo had almost never seen Aizen like this before.

"Yes I will be able to cut down anyone who gets between me and Baraggan." said Ichigo causing Aizen to regain his smile.

"Good we will begin your training tomorrow once you are done with your duties at your squad. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to work." said Aizen releasing the barrier around his office allowing Ichigo to walk out. Something didn't feel right about all of this. Even the sudden Zanpakuto rebellion didn't feel right. It was almost as if someone was planning for all of this to happen so they could move behind the scenes. The first person that came to mind would be Kisuke but the ex-captain knew he was being watched at all times even during the rebellion.

'Hm who else would want to go unnoticed and even start a rebellion to do so? I need a way to flush this person out before they could do more harm but how?' Ichigo asked himself walking past countless Shinigami who either bowed to him in respect or backed away from him in fear.

"**Yes their fear gives us strength. It makes us stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Perhaps we should use this fear to our advantage boy.**" said Hadesu loving the power that was flowing through him at the moment. Chains could be heard raddling in the darkness of his throne room followed by the shriek of a Hollow.

"_No Ichigo! To use fear will turn you precious people against you! Do not face this challenge like a coward using others but face it head on._" said Zangetsu suddenly in a sharp voice that echoed all through his own world. This presented Ichigo with two choices on how to approach the situation. On one hand he could just wait for the mastermind to show his or herself but by he may be caught off guard. On the other hand he could make his own plan and lure the person out then confront them and end it before it even began.

'For now I need to think on what to do.' thought Ichigo deciding to make his way back home and to the woman he loves. After all they have spent such little time together and after everything that has happened he will need her now more than ever.

Ichigo arrived home and found Rukia in one of the many open fields practicing with her Zanpakuto. That would also explain the six pillars of ice that had shot into the sky before he arrived. From the looks of it she had been training for hours and looked on the verge of passing out.

"Damn still not fast enough with my attacks." said Rukia using her snow white Zanpakuto to keep herself standing. Ichigo calmly walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder letting her know he was there behind her.

"Ichigo when did you get back?" asked Rukia sealing her shikai and sheathing the blade while leaning on Ichigo for support. He was so warm and soothing compared to the constant cold she felt because of her Zanpakuto.

"Just a few moments ago and when I saw you training I could tell you needed a break. You have no need to push yourself so hard right now." said Ichigo helping her sit down against a tree to support her while he sat down in front of her.

"I can't grow stronger unless I push myself harder than ever. Besides you are one to talk after you spent hours and hours training to reach the level you are at right now." said Rukia while Ichigo chuckled slightly before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Yes but even I need to take breaks every now and then Rukia. So where is Tatsuki right now?" asked Ichigo realizing he hasn't seen her in quite a while. From the rebellion and his constant training he had only been home to sleep and eat.

"Where have you been baka!" yelled Tatsuki jumping out of nowhere in an attempt to tackle him. The end result was her doing a face plant and Ichigo now sitting in the tree looking down at her with a bored expression.

"If you want to sneak up on some don't shout before you know you have them Tatsuki." said Ichigo while Tatsuki looked up at him with her eye twitching before she pointed her hand at him followed by red reiatsu forming a baseball size Cero in the palm of her hand.

"Hm I could do with some light training right now." said Ichigo standing up on the tree branch waiting for her to fire. The moment Tatsuki fired Ichigo was already standing next to her holding her wrist.

"Damn it." said Tatsuki before she suddenly brought up a strong kick aimed for Ichigo's rips only for her to catch her leg as well leaving her to balance on one foot while trying to get out of Ichigo's grasps. Tatsuki suddenly fell on her butt when Ichigo let go of her knocking her off balance.

"Come on Tatsuki you are going to have to try harder than that if you want to hit me." said Ichigo as Tatsuki stood up and charged him while throwing punches hoping that at least on would connect put Ichigo seemed to be simple weaving in and out of her attacks no matter how fast he went. Ichigo went to catch one of her fists when red reiatsu surrounded her hand before shooting at him hitting him square in the chest. This caused Ichigo to be sent flying back skidding to a stop before he hit one of the nearby trees.

"Hm interesting attack I think I might have felt that one." said Ichigo running his hand across where she hit and saw it was red from the impact. Tatsuki grinned as both of her hand began to glow with the same attack ready to be unleashed.

"Ok you two stop before someone gets hurt or worse you destroy brother's garden." said Rukia looking around as if Byakuya was going to appear out of thin air and destroy them for battling in his garden. The last Kuchiki that did that was introduced to the business end of Senbonzakura and it did not turn out well for him.

"Sigh very well Tatsuki and I shall spar on a later date. Now the sun is setting and it is almost time to eat. Both of you go and get ready while I take care of something." said Ichigo vanishing into thin air leaving two irritated girls.

"Man he sure has changed from when I knew him." said Tatsuki before walking away followed by Rukia.

Ichigo shot through the Soul Society going high speeds when he spotted a figure moving through the rooftops. Ichigo quickly changed his course chasing the figure who was surprisingly fast. After twenty minutes of chasing the figure stopped along with Ichigo.

"It's you isn't it?" asked Ichigo receiving a nod from the figure while he drew his two Zanpakutos slowly mentally preparing himself for the battle that was about to take place. Things were about to change in the Soul Society that could never be undone and Ichigo knew what he had to do in order to save his new home.

(Next morning)

Shinigami could be seen running all throughout the thirteen squads on high alert. When everyone had woken up they were greeted by a horrifying sight. Ichigo Kuchiki was crucified on the main tower of squad two with his own two Zanpakutos holding him to the tower. He had multiple cuts all over his body but the main thing everyone noticed was the hole where his heart should have been. It looked as if someone had ripped out his very heart.

"Head Captain please allow us to interrogate everyone who might have been on duty last night!" yelled Soi-fon her voice filled with anger and her eyes showed she wanted the person that did this to suffer for a very long time by her hands.

"This is also a Kuchiki clan affair Captain Soi-fon and as such we should be the ones to conduct any investigation into Ichigo's death." said Byakuya with more anger in his eyes than anyone had ever seen before. It was never a good idea to piss of a Kuchiki especially Byakuya Kuchiki.

"SILENCE! The death of Ichigo Kuchiki will be handled by both the Kuchiki clan and squad two. You both shall find his murderer and bring them to justice! Until then Soul Society is under martial law! I want every squad out searching and report to either Captain Kuchiki or Captain Soi-fon! Dismissed!" roared Yamamoto

Who is the mystery figure? Is Ichigo really dead? Is Byakuya going to go all ape shit on the person when he finds them? Will Soi-fon ever get laid? All will be revealed soon especially that last part ^_^ now you all know what to do! Review & Ideas!


	14. Chapter 14

"Well this certainly is a hitch in you plans huh Aizen?" asked Gin while he, Aizen, and Tousen all sat in a hidden chamber beneath Squad five. Even since the news of Ichigo Kuchiki's death Aizen has had a very short fuse.

"Gin I am not in the mood at the moment. Ichigo was to be a key element in my plans and now that he is dead I need to rethink my strategy. Tousen I want you to find the person that did this and bring them to me. They will not go unpunished for interfering with my plans. Gin you will assist Squad two in their search to keep up appearances." ordered Aizen staring at a screen as data began to stream across it from the twelfth squads personal database. Everything from Hollow experiments to the data on humans with powers related to either Shinigami's or Hollow's.

"As you command Aizen-sama." said Tousen before he and Gin walked out of the room to carry out their respective tasks.

(Squad two interrogation room)

"State your name." said Soi-fon her voice echoing all through the room as if it was coming from everywhere. There was a woman sitting in the middle of the room with a beam of light over her making it so they could see her but she couldn't see them.

"Kukaku Shiba head of the Shiba clan." said the now named Kukaku her voice with no emotion the same as her eyes. Yoruichi had not been happy with her lifelong friend being interrogated but orders were orders and she wanted to find the person that killed Ichigo.

"Do you know about who killed Lieutenant Ichigo Kuchiki or any plot to kill Lieutenant Ichigo Kuchiki?" asked Soi-fon her eyes narrowing at the Shiba clan head. Kukaku was silent for a moment completely still and it unnerved Yoruichi that her friend was taking this long to respond to the question.

"Yes." whispered Kukaku staring down at the ground as if she was ashamed of something. Yoruichi's eyes widened before she looked over at Soi-fon who's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Yes to what?" asked Soi-fon with her voice low and dangerous beyond measure.

"I know the man who murdered your lieutenant and I know that you are a fool to not fear him as we do." said Kukaku as if she was talking about a monster that would jump out of the darkness and consume her. Her answer caused Soi-fon to enter the light with Kukaku grabbing the woman by the color of her robes.

"Who? Who killed him!?" asked Soi-fon barley suppressing the brining rage that was inside of her.

"We don't know his name but he is located in the outer most districts on Soul Society. All we know about him is that he wears a mask and is gathering followers for something." said Kukaku but this time Yoruichi entered the light gently placing a hand on Soi-fon's shoulder moving her away from Kukaku.

"Kukaku you can tell us he won't find you here." said Yoruichi looking into her friends eyes but found only fear and sadness.

"Yoruichi he took Ganju knowing that I would come for your help. He destroyed my home and left me alive to deliver you a message. "Peace has coast you your strength. Victory has defeated you Soul Society.". That is what he told me to tell all of you." said Kukaku now on the verge of tears at the loss of her brother.

"Soi-fon take her to a room and let her rest I will report this to the Head Captain." said Yoruichi not wanting to see her friend like this. She deserved more that this right now. Soi-fon nodded while Yoruichi left the room to deliver the news to. She remembered the last conversation she had with the young Kuchiki and realized he was right. Rukia was already in love with him and she had been trying to seduce him ever since she first laid eyes on him. She needed to make things right with Rukia.

(Back with Soi-fon)

"Please you have to save my brother from that man! He is going to kill him if you don't save him soon!" yelled Kukaku gripping Soi-fon's Captain coat. Soi-fon looked down at the woman with pity in her eyes.

"Don't worry we want this man just as much as you do now rest like Yoruichi-sama said." said Soi-fon walking out of the room closing the door behind her. Soi-fon then made her way to squad four to see Captain Unohana about something that seemed strange to her.

(Squad four Unohana's office)

Unohana had been extremely sad for the few days ever since the death of Ichigo Kuchiki. They had almost never met except for his checkups and physicals but even then she could see his will and kindness beneath the mask the Kuchiki clan forced him to wear. She had always felt sad when someone with so much potential died especially in such a cruel manner. Almost every bone in his body was broken some in more than one place. Both his lungs look like they went through a shredder, his spinal cord was snapped in six places, and for the finishing touch his heart was removed from his chest and not gently. Such a fate was not meant for someone so young so pure.

"Captain Unohana may I have a moment of your time?" asked Soi-fon poking her head inside Unohana's office.

"Of course Captain Soi-fon how may I help you?" asked Unohana forcing a smile onto her face but her eyes never changed. Soi-fon had the same exact same eyes despite her training to conceal her emotions. Damn that man for being able to turn her soft.

"I was wondering if I could see Lieutenant Kuchiki body." said Soi-fon while Unohana's eyes widened ever so slightly at the request. Unohana sighed slightly thinking things over in her head before she came up with her answer.

"The Kuchiki clan requested no one see the body till the funeral but you were his Captain and out of respect I will allow you to see his body. However I must warn you he is in very bad shape." said Unohana standing up from her desk receiving a nod from Soi-fon that she understood. Unohana walked out of her office followed by Soi-fon as they made their way through the barracks of squad four.

"His body is just beyond these doors Captain Soi-fon I shall leave you alone with him until you are ready." said Unohana turning around before she began walking away leaving Soi-fon to just stare at the door in front of her that held the body of her late lieutenant.

'Kuchiki you idiot how could you let someone kill you? I swear I am going to train the shit out of you for this. You will be doing paperwork for the next thousand years.' thought Soi-fon as her hand rested up against the door before slowly opening it. On a cold metal table was Ichigo's body covered by a white sheet. He was extremely pale one of the many signs that he was dead.

"Bastard you were supposed to take over as a Captain. I won't let you off that easy." said Soi-fon walking over to his body as tears began to form around her eyes ready to burst. By the time she had reached his body she was already slightly crying.

"Captain Soi-fon?" asked Rukia standing in the door way to the room clearly there to also see Ichigo's body.

"I apologize but I needed to see his body at least one last time. I will be going now." said Soi-fon quickly walking by Rukia but was surprised when she felt the Kuchiki grab her wrist. When se turned back she saw Rukia looking at her with understanding.

"It is alright if you wish to stay Captain Soi-fon I understand that you two were close despite only knowing each other for such a small time. I am lucky to have known him for six years." said Rukia letting go of Soi-fon's wrist allowing the Captain to turn around and walk back over to Ichigo's body along with Rukia.

"I almost never called him by his first name. Perhaps I never even did and now that he is dead I can't even say it. Me his Captain the one who he should trust second only to his loved ones and I can't even say is damn first name." said Soi-fon clenching her fists in anger glaring down at Ichigo's corps.

"He would tell you to stop beating yourself up and move on. Well that is what he would have said when people weren't around. He may have been an idiot sometimes but he was a better man than anyone I have ever met." said Rukia running her hand across his cold skin that use to be so full of warmth that she could get lost in.

Their conversation was cut short by an explosion outside. Without a second thought both Shinigami shot outside followed by all of the other Shinigami in the area. Smoke covered the sky while a fire blazed in the middle of all of the squads. Floating above the fire was a figure holding a sword in his right hand and an odd looking spear in his right. All of the Captains and lieutenants instantly shunpoed up to the figure to figure out what was the meaning of the sudden attack. When they got up to the figure Byakuya's and Yamamoto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Koga Kuchiki what is the meaning of this!?" asked Yamamoto while the ex-Kuchiki gave a sadistic grin.

"Oh you didn't get my message after all I hung him on the nearest pillar for everyone to see." said Koga grinning before multiple people began to appear behind Koga. The strange thing was they seemed as if they were half dead. That is when Byakuya noticed that they were all being controlled but how.

"Ah so you have figured it out Kuchiki! My Zanpakuto Muramasa is controlling them! A simple cut from my blade and I can control that person completely!" yelled Koga with a mad glint in his eye right before the army of possessed people charged the Captains and lieutenants all holding some kind of weapon. Even some of Koga's victims were Shinigami themselves.

"Ban-Kai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." said Byakuya and before any of the people had the chance to move out of the way thousands of blades ripped them to pieces sparing no one. Byakuya stood with his hand outstretched to improve his speed with Senbonzakura. His hand was shaking in anger and his reiatsu covered the entire area showing just how strong the head of the Kuchiki clan really was.

"Oh I am sorry Kuchiki was he important to you?" asked Koga mockery in his voice but he stopped when he felt another reiatsu skyrocket. Behind him stood Rukia glowing white from the amount of Reiatsu she was releasing further proving her point by already being in shikai.

"Oh another person wanting revenge?" this time he was interrupted by two massive releases for reiatsu. These two were Soi-fon and Yoruichi both glowing while the power of Shunko shot angrily around them as if trying to lash out at Koga.

"You have made a grave mistake Koga and you shall die for it!" yelled as everyone else there unleashed their reiatsu to its max nearly forcing Koga to the ground from the strain but he stood strong. He had just invoked the wrath of every Captain and Lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Their reiatsu threatened to level the Soul Society itself and it even caused some lower ranking Shinigami to pass out.

"DESTROY HIM!" roared Yamamoto charging forward followed by the others.

What you didn't think the Zanpakuto ark would be over so soon did you? any way R&R please^^


	15. Chapter 15

"JOKAKU ENJO!" roared Yamamoto swinging his blade at Koga sending a massive wave of fire at the ex-Kuchiki making the man Shunpo to the side barley dodging the flames as they crashed in the forest lighting up the sky.

"Shoot to kill Shinso!" yelled Gin thrusting his blade at Koga from about thirty feet away watching as the blade shot at it's target with incredible speed. Koga's eyes widened slightly before he raised up Muramasa blocking Shinso with the side of his own blade while being pushed back.

"EAT THIS BITCH!" yelled Kenpachi with a very crazed smile appearing behind Koga with his blade held high with two hands on the hilt and his eye patch off. The moment Kenpachi swung down his yellow reiatsu engulfed the surrounding area while the Captains fell back to a safe distance. Koga jumped out of the yellow wave of reiatsu with slight burns on his torso. Although much to almost everyone's shock his injuries seemed to heal while his greyish skin turned back to its usual color and he seemed to revert back to before he was sealed away.

"What wonderful reiatsu I believe that was enough to heal me completely. Now I will show you all why I AM THE STRONGEST!" roared Koga as his purple reiatsu exploded off of him covering everyone before suddenly stopping.

"What was the point of that bastard?" asked Soi-fon ready to move in with the slightest hint of weakness in his defense.

"He currently has us confused. He is able to send his reiatsu into our bodies and throw off our senses. Right now he could be right in front of us ready to cut us down and we wouldn't know." said Kisuke holding his released Zanpakuto lazily at his side as if it was no problem to him. Suddenly Kisuke raised his blade to his side and everyone heard the sound of two blades clanking. Suddenly their eyes saw Koga shimmer into existence blade locked with Kisuke who just smiled at the deranged Shinigami who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Luckily for me I knew this so I managed to raise my reiatsu just enough to partially block his. It also works if you allow your Zanpakuto to see for you." said Kisuke as Koga jumped back before vanishing in a ray of light.

"Are you insane how the hell can out Zanpakutos see for us?" asked Kenpachi looking around for his target. Hiding like a little piece of shit is no way to fight.

"Well for you it would be almost impossible but for the rest of us you simple need to trust in you blades completely if you don't then you are as good as dead." said Kisuke this time raising his hand as if he was catching something and moments later the strange spear appeared in Kisuke's hands being held by the spear tip.

"Tch ass." whispered Kenpachi only for a cut to appear across his chest that to him was nothing more than a paper cut. Everyone closed their eyes and began to harmonize with their Zanpakutos and for an instant it looked as if the spirits themselves had appeared as ghostly figures over their Shinigami as if they were becoming one being. When their eyes opened they could see Koga but just barely however it would have to do.

"Well it looks like my little trick has been figured out so I guess I will have to make this fight a little more even. Whisper Muramasa." said Koga holding out his blade but to his surprise the Zanpakutos didn't turn against their wielders. However this momentary distraction was just enough for Soi-fon and Yoruichi to slip into his guard one slamming one hard punch in his face while the other pricking him with her Zanpakuto before shunpoing away just in case he had a counter.

"Son of a bitch that hurt." said Koga spitting out blood but he had to quickly jump out of the way as Shunsui appeared in front of him bringing his blade down hard. Shunsui then flipped in mid air bringing his other blade up as he spun nearly slicing Koga in half.

"Nake Benihime." said Kisuke swinging at Koga sending a small blast of energy at him however this time Koga was not able to get clear fully in time resulting in the loss of most of his left arm.

"Damn it enough of this shit I am ending all of this now!" yelled Muramasa before hundreds of him appeared and charged at them. This time none of them could tell which one was the real Koga so each of them were cut at least once but to their surprise nothing happened. Then to their shock a portal began to open. It was a Garganta of all things and stepping out of it looked to be a single old man followed by a few younger men all with fairly high reiatsu. However the strange thing was that they all had what looked to be a piece of a Hollow mask on different parts of their face.

"Koga I did not spare you to be of no use in this fight. Do not make me regret releasing you." said the old man in a threatening voice. Koga noticeable grew pale at the arrival of the strange old man.

"Please I am just about to finish them I just need a little more time!" begged Koga while the old man narrowed his one good eye at Koga before sighing.

"Very well you have until I grow bored of watching you fight to end this or you will rot into nothing." said the man as a throne made out of bones formed allowing him to sit down and watch. Koga then turned back to the enemies he had to kill in order to survive with a narrowed gaze.

"Time to die!" yelled Koga charging them trying to throw off their senses he suddenly reached up to his face as if grabbing something that was in front of it gathering reiatsu in his hand. He then tor his hand across his face and to most peoples shock an insect like Hollow mask formed while his eyes began to glow red. His reiatsu grew much darker and more Hollow like however before he reached the main group of Shinigami Kenpachi came flying at him with his reiatsu in the form of a skull. However he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ban-Kai." said Koga before his purple reiatsu engulfed both him and Kenpachi. When it cleared Koga hand two gauntlets with six inch needle like claws and a twisted looking spear on his right hand. Koga gave a vicious grin before he clawed blades raked across Kenpachi's face forcing the monstrous Captain back before ramming his spear through his stomach. Kenpachi's eyes widened before a thousand more cuts appeared all over his body.

"No fucking way." said Shunsui not believing the second most powerful Captain could be taken down so easy. Shunshi's eyes widened while he found Koga's spear inches form piercing his skull luckily his years of training allowed him to move his head out of the way. Shunsui brought his blade around attempting to cut Koga in half only to have his blade caught by Koga. Shunsui then jumped back managing to get his blade free of Koga's grip but then found a spear also sticking out of his stomach from behind.

"SHUNSUI!" yelled Jushiro but he too was cut down before he could release his Zanpakuto. in a blur almost everyone else aside from Yamamoto Soi-fon, Yoruichi, and Rukia who managed to jump out of the way at the last second.

"**I AM THE STRONGEST AND I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!**" roared Koga with a Hollow like voice while his reiatsu thrashed all around him growing darker and darker with each passing moment. His mask began to stretch and spread till it went all the way down to his shoulders. Koga then pointed his hand at the remaining Shinigami before a red ball of reiatsu began to form. It grew and grew until it was roughly the size of a basketball before it was let loose with a loud boom.

"CERO!" yelled Tatsuki appearing between the Shinigami and Koga releasing her own cero which canceled out Koga's in an instant. Tatsuki stood there dressed in a Shinigami uniform grinning at the fact she stopped Koga's cero with her own. Her eyes then grew dangerous and her reiatsu flared.

"Girl leave here at once! You were ordered to never use your powers!" yelled Yamamoto trying to regain as much energy as his old body could. Tatsuki on the other hand just looked back at him still grinning while her eyes glowed with power.

"Sorry old man but just like Ichigo I will protect my precious people no matter what. Now you guys just stay there and let me take care of this pansy." said Tatsuki as red reiatsu formed around her hands but instead of shooting off like a before it changed until it formed a pair of reiatsu blades.

"**Die insect!**" yelled Koga charging Tatsuki with his spear held out in front of him but Tatsuki was slightly faster allowing her to jump up at the last second with her foot out making Koga run right into her foot cracking his own mask.

"You first jack ass! This is for Ichigo!" yelled Tatsuki nearly taking Koga's head off with her blade while holding onto his spear to prevent him from using it against her. Koga went to punch her only to find he hit nothing but air and felt his back get cut opened. When he turned around Tatsuki's fist connected with his face sending him rocketing towards the ground and when he hit his body made a decent size crater.

"Now so easy when ya can't hit me huh pansy?" asked Tatsuki gathering reiatsu in the bottom of her feet before she launched herself at Koga who was still covered by the smoke. When she entered the smoke she quickly diverted herself missing Koga's spear my half an inch before he knee decided to slam itself into Koga's stomach.

"**What the hell are you?**" asked Koga spitting up some blood while his insides felt like mush at the moment. His Hollow mask also began to spread down his arms and torso showing just how much the Hollow was beginning to take over.

"Have you ever come across someone you never should have fucked with? That's me and you have pissed me off. EAT CERO BITCH!" yelled Tatsuki suddenly appearing in front of Koga with a Cero in the palm of her hand slamming it into his stomach moments before releasing the pent up reiatsu. The resulting blast sent even more smoke into the air further blocking the Shinigami's view of the battle.

"How is she able to have so much control in such a short amount of time?" asked Yamamoto truly shocked at the growth of a human turned part Hollow. Never in his life has he seen such a thing before and it troubled him slightly.

"She is just like Ichigo being a quick study." said Soi-fon while Captain Unohana did her best to help the injured Captains. On the other side the old man watched with his expression showing less and less interest in the current battle.

"I grow tired of this Koga end this or I shall end you." said the man as the smoke cleared to show Koga trying to stab Tatsuki through the heart but she was holding his blade back just barley. Koga then gave one last roar pushing all of his strength into his spear and it was then the blade cut into her heart. Tatsuki's eyes were wide in shock at how easily she was defeated compared to the others.

"Ichigo I'm sorry." whispered Tatsuki although her words seemed to echo all throughout Soul Society. Moments passed in silence before a blinding light hit all of them. When their eyes cleared Tatsuki was gone and Koga's Zanpakuto was broken in half.

"**Protect. I will protect you.**" said a very familiar voice but it was distorted by that of a Hollow's. Everyone's eyes traveled to what looked like a monster from the pit of Hell itself holding Tatsuki who was barley still even alive. Reiatsu surged around the monster but it seemed to be healing Tatsuki's wounds.

"Hm how interesting." said the old man now fully sitting up to watch this new fight. The monster then set Tatsuki down softly on the ground to make sure she would not be hurt by the coming battle.

"**Who the hell are you?**" asked Koga as his spear reformed and his entire body covered in the Hollow like substance. The monster seemed to make a chuckling sound before holding out both hand above his head. Suddenly two very familiar blades shot into his hands.

"**You know who I am.**" said the monster stabbing one blade into the ground before using his now free hand to lift the demonic horned mask revealing Ichigo Kuchiki's face.

"**Impossible I killed you myself! You should be dead!**" roared Koga while Ichigo simple chuckled.

"**You fool you just allowed me to gain even more power and now I am going to kill you with it. You have used your Ban-Kai in order to harm my friends and allies. Now I will use my Ban-Kai to kill you once and for all.**" said Ichigo placing the mask back on his face before his reiatsu began to raise until it surpassed even that of Yamamoto's own. The sun was blotted out by darkness and the ground itself began to shake tremendously.

"**NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE COULD HAVE BAN-KAI IN ONLY THIS SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME!**" roared Koga charging Ichigo with all if his speed and he was only inches away from his target when he heard on word that made his blood run cold and hope fill the Shinigami he called his allies.

"**Ban-Kai**"

read review and ideas please ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Black reiatsu flooded the sky above them outlined in red Hollow like reiatsu further adding to the already dense atmosphere. All this power was coming off of a boy no older than twenty one a mere boy by his pears and yet he was stronger than them. The ground shook under the pressure and Kugo found himself being forced to the ground under such a God like power.

"**DEMON! MONSTER! DEATH! GOD OF DEATH!**" roared Koga as the reiatsu began to part around this God revealing the man that he feared. Ichigo Kuchiki stood in the sky after achieving the most powerful form a Shinigami could ever hope to attain in a thousand years.

"**Tensa Zangetsu.**" said Ichigo swinging a pure black blade blowing the rest of the reiatsu away while revealing the rest of his form. Unlike his shikai with Hadesu he now whore a long coat held together by three "x" shaped straps with a white undershirt. He now also had black gloves with "x" shaped markings on them and his forearms. He still had his black uniform pants and white sash but Hadesu seemed to be gone from its proper place. Tensa Zangetsu was roughly the length of his shikai blade maybe slightly longer with three protrusions along the blunt side of the blade and it curving near the tip. The guard was the four pronged curved swastika and on the back of the hilt was a chain that connecting to his right hand glove.

"**This is my Ban-Kai Koga Kuchiki and I will use this power to end you once and for all**" said Ichigo while his devil like Hollow mask only furthered to frighten Koga.

"**Baraggan-sama I need more power to defeat him!**" yelled Koga looking up at the old man who stared intensely at Ichigo trying to get a read on the boy's power. Baraggan simple stood from his throne while a Garganta opened behind him.

"You fool you will have no more help from me. Either finish what I have told you to do or die for if you fail and return I shall make you wish you had died." said Baraggan as he slowly began to walk towards the Garganta only to be blocked by a wave of black and red reiatsu. Ichigo then appeared between Baraggan and his exit from the Soul Society glaring intently at the old Hollow.

"**Were you the one that destroyed the human town of Kurakara?**" asked Ichigo while Baraggan simple raised an eyebrow at the boy that stood in his way. Baraggan seemed to recognize who the boy was and began to laugh growing louder and louder.

"So you are the boy that my guests have spoken off? Ichigo Kurosaki I believe is what they called you every time I go and play with them. Tell me do you know that the orange haired woman Orihime I believe her name was begs for you to come and save her every single day while I slowly rot her flesh away before forcing her to heal herself just so I could do it again?" asked Baraggan smashing his throne to reveal a rather large battle ax. However Baraggan was not expecting for Ichigo to suddenly appear in front of him with his reiatsu flaring around his blade almost calling out for his death.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!**" roared Ichigo swinging down on Baraggan who managed to bring his ax up just in time to block the strike. Everyone waiting for the attack to come but after a few moments in never did.

"HA! You stupid child even your Zanpakuto fears attacking a true God!" yelled Baraggan and that is when his world was filled with blackness as the Getsuga finally released.

A pillar of black reiatsu shot into the sky while the area around them was blown away even the trees and some pieces of earth as well. Luckily during that time everyone besides the two had managed to get out of the way but even at a distance they felt the shockwave. When the attack faded it showed Baraggan completely fine until he suddenly began to dissolve into black dust.

"He never even got a chance to defend himself. That attack killed him in an instant." said Yoruichi while the mask on Ichigo's face dissolved into reiatsu and the Hollow like feeling faded from Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Head Captain Yamamoto I will be leaving to retrieve my friends and family. If you see need to punish me for abandoning my post or having Hollow powers then it will have to wait. They will not stand another moment in that waist land." said Ichigo while Yamamoto just staring up at the boy before shunpoing up next to Ichigo followed by Yoruichi, Soi-fon, and Rukia.

"Ichigo Kuchiki your mission is to retrieve any survivors of the attack on Kurakara town from hostle territory by any means. These three will go with you to insure victory while we secure the Soul Society." said Yamamoto looking back at the people who had come with Baraggan.

"Yes sir." said Ichigo turning to face the Garganta before shooting forward at impossible speeds followed by the other three Shinigami he had come to call his precious people. They had arrived in only a matter of second finding themselves outside a massive structure but it didn't matter to Ichigo in the slightest. He was going to get them back even if he had to fight every Hollow there was to do so.

"Ichigo please allow us." said Yoruichi stepping forward along with Soi-fon both suddenly surrounded by Shunko. At the same time both charged the wall they were facing punching it at the same time. At first nothing happened but the wall suddenly exploded under the strain revealing an inner desert that looked to have artificial lighting.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" asked a rather tall skinny man with a strange ax on his back but Ichigo simple pointed his finger at the man releasing a cero vaporizing the man in an instant.

"Lets go." said Ichigo running into the massive hole followed by the tree.

(Back in Soul Society)

Yamamoto stood in the Fourth squads barracks awaiting Unohana who was trying to treat the more injured victims. After Ichigo and his team had left Yamamoto had witnessed something he had not seen in hundreds of years. He had witnessed Unohana fight and utterly destroy Kugo and the strange Hollows in only a matter of minutes. He was once again reminded how strong she really was and would not soon forget it.

"Unohana how are they?" asked Yamamoto as Unohana walked out with blood on her usual white coat and her hands.

"Captain Tousen is dead and Captain Gin is close behind. I fear we will lose two Captains today. Has there been any news from Kuchiki-kun or the other three?" asked Unohana walking over to a sink to wash the blood off of her hands both literally and figuratively.

"None yet but that is not surprising considering where they are going. We will wait three days to hear from them before they are presumed dead. Let me know if Captain Gin lives or dies and when the other Captains are able to move around." said Yamamoto before turning around and walking away leaving a very sad Unohana that seemed to have less life in her eyes. She had not had to kill in hundreds and even now she hated it. She hated what she use to be.

"Yes sir."

(Hidden location)

"Well I would have never thought you would have become this powerful Ichigo Kurosaki. So much like your father but I fear you will have a terrible surprise once you reach your family." said Aizen staring at a screen in front of him with bandages over his chest. To think such an insect like Koga Kuchiki would be able to use illusions against him of all people.

"It is a shame about Tousen but he was always expendable and now a spot is open for Kurosaki." said Aizen watching as the object of his interest destroys his base without a moment of hesitation and showing no mercy for anyone that gets in his way. After all the fifth, ninth, and seventh Espadas were already dead.

(Back with Ichigo)

"Who ar-." this next Arrancar never got the chance before Soi-fon killed him in a blink of an eye hitting him twice in an instant. Almost every single one of them was covered in blood most of it not their own. Ichigo was at the lead destroying them using his insane speed that now not even Yoruichi could follow. The only thing they saw was a constant train of black and red energy ripping through the enemy the further they went to the captives.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" yelled Rukia freezing a large group before Yoruichi appeared punching the ice killing all the Arrancar trapped in the ice. Both women nodded to each other turning to face the next wave of enemies only for a Getsuga to wipe them all out while destroying the wall behind them. Rukia, Yoruichi, and Soi-fon both stopped for a breather while Ichigo appeared in front of them blood covering Tensa Zangetsu and not a scratch on him.

"Take a brake I will scout again." said Ichigo turning to leave only for Yoruichi to grab his shoulder looking at him clearly tired from all the fighting. She was still slightly out of shape and all this fighting was beginning to get to her.

"Ichigo we are all tired and even you need to take a break. Constantly using your Ban-Kai will only tire you out more and more. Hell you have only just achieved Ban-Kai and yet you have held it for this long. Rest." said Yoruichi while Ichigo sighed knowing what she said was true.

"Don't worry Kuchiki we won't lose after all we of squad two must never be defeated." said Soi-fon flicking some blood off of her stinger while ripping off part of her sleeve to tie it around an injury on her arm.

"Fine but only a shot one they have been trapped here for far too long and deserve to be set free." said Ichigo stabbing Tensa Zangetsu into the ground sitting down against a wall. Dying had taken a lot out of him and if not for Hadesu he would have never had a chance to learn Ban-Kai fast enough. The Hollow powers were also a nice touch now that they were refined enough to use properly.

"_Ichigo you must hurry your Ban-Kai compresses all of your reiatsu to give you incredible speed and strength but if it is compressed for too long it will begin to harm your body._" said Tensa Zangetsu the much younger version of Zangetsu but for some reason still stood on the strange pole just like the old man.

"**It doesn't matter even with me alone all of these Hollows would die like trash. He also has yet to learn my Ban-Kai and that alone would make everyone fear him. Fear him enough to live forever like a true God of death.**" said Hadesu grinning as all of the Arrancar's fear gave him even more strength and in turn Ichigo. The boy was becoming stronger that he could have imagined and it was wonderful. This boy was the rightful God of death not these pathetic Shinigami that believed they could take his place after his brothers and sister had all faded into history like he warned him they would.

'I know and this resting is only wasting time I need to get moving.' thought Ichigo finally standing after five minutes seeing that they were ready to move out again. They were about to move out when they heard footsteps and coming down the stairs was a man followed by the very people they were there to save.

"They are yours take them and go." said the man with no emotion in his voice before turning and walking away.

"Ichigo is that you?" asked Chad walking forward looking very weak and had cuts on his body from many different blades. Ichigo slowly walked forward nodding to Chad. Ichigo now stood in front of the family he had left in order to gain this power. All four of them looked relatively fine except for lack of food and hygiene.

"Ichigo my son." said Isshin grinning at his son while tears filled Masaki's eyes at seeing her son after so long. They all had so many questions but that could wait right now they were all together once again.

Ok so I will only post one or two more chapters for this story and there is a reason for this. I plan on making this the first ark of this series. so yea Review and tell me what you think.


	17. The End

Soul Society had seemed much brighter to Ichigo as of late. Ever since he destroyed Baraggan and rescued his precious people he had been smiling more letting his Kuchiki mask slide when he was with them but not in public. Tatsuki and Orihime had a tearful reunion while Unohana had checked them all out the life once again in her eyes. Chad seemed to have gained powers of his own similar to that of a Hollows but not to the extent of Tatsuki's. Uryu still had his powers but had to get use to using them again after a few months of no practice. Ichigo had also been spending a lot of time with his family and found out his own father was also a Shinigami.

Needless to say Ichigo kicked the living shit out of him for about an hour and also discovered his father was surprisingly strong for not using his powers in almost a hundred years. Soi-fon and Yoruichi had been by to check on everyone even Kisuke stopped by but whenever he did Ichigo left to room claiming he had duties to do at squad two. Now Ichigo sat in the Kuchiki garden with his mother, sisters, Rukia, and Byakuya.

"You all may stay here as long as necessary seeing as Ichigo Is a member of our clan but the elders will only ignore it for so long." said Byakuya ignoring Yuzu trying to catch one of the koi fish in his pond as much as possible.

"Thank you for taking care of my son Kuchiki-sama and for your hospitality." said Masaki receiving a nod from the Captain who stood and left so they could catch up some more.

"So have you and Rukia had sex yet?" asked Karin like it was nothing while Rukia went completely red and Ichigo just raised an eyebrow at his little sister's question. She could be so blunt sometimes and it usually ended up with a passed out Yuzu.

"Now Karin don't pry into your brother's love life after all I'm sure that they have it on a regular bases." said Masaki smiling at her daughter and it was at this point Rukia and Yuzu had passed out both with glowing red faces.

"Mother please refrain from talking about that in the open it is most embarrassing." said Ichigo showing no signs that he was embarrassed not even a blush. Masaki just smiled at him and it was at that moment Ichigo felt a disturbance.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!" yelled Isshin appearing out of thin air trying to dropkick Ichigo only to have his foot caught by said Kuchiki before he found himself face first in the ground. Karin sighed at how childish her father could be while Masaki just walked over to him to make sure he still had a pulse.

"When will you learn you can't surprise attack me any more father?" asked Ichigo while Isshin sat up grinning like a mad man.

"But son I am simple the distraction for the real attack." said Isshin and this time Tatsuki appeared about to slam her fist into Ichigo only to kit a reflexive Danku canceling out her attack completely while Ichigo stood up dusting off his uniform and adjusting his Zanpakutos.

"Well neither of you two will stop till I fight so let us begin." said Ichigo drawing Zangetsu from his sheath allowing the blade to shine in the sun light. Isshin grinned drawing his own blade while Tatsuki made her reiatsu blades. Masaki and Karin dragged both Yuzu and Rukia off of the soon to be battle field. Ichigo then did the most unexpected thing he closed his eyes as if he would fight them blind.

"Tch to easy Ichigo." said Tatsuki lunging at Ichigo her blades about to stab him in the heart only to be blocked by Zangetsu before Ichigo grabbed her wrist and vaulted her over his head and into the ground making a crack in the ground.

"Sorry did I make you break a nail?" asked Ichigo grinning in down at her before raising his blade above his head blocking a swing from Isshin. Ichigo suddenly spun around kicking Isshin in the ribs sending the power man grinding across the ground.

"Well son you really are strong even in your sealed state. I would go into my shikai but this is no place for such a fight. Now if you will excuse me I have someplace to be." said Isshin picking himself up off the ground and shunpoing away while Ichigo helped Tatsuki up off the ground.

"Do you even know the term holding back?" asked Tatsuki trying to stand while holding her back that hurt like hell.

"That was me holding back Tatsuki why you want me to hit you with a pillow?" asked Ichigo receiving a punch to the arm.

"Smart ass." said Tatsuki giving him a small smile which Ichigo returned. Piece had finally come for them and they planned on enjoying every single moment of it. Friends and family were reunited and they could now rest.

(Hidden location)

"Hm yes now is the time to begin. Gin send the order for them to begin stage two of our plans. By the end of all of this Ichigo Kurosaki will be loyal only to us and I will finally become a God. The time of the Hollows have ended now begins the time of the ARRANCAR!" said Aizen standing up on top of Las Noches as it was being repaired from Ichigo's attack. Soon Soul Society will be nothing but ash and he will take his place as the new Soul King.

Well this is the end of the first part now I might start up another story before I write a sequel for this one or I might not. So review please.


End file.
